Pirate With Heart 2
by PirateLove
Summary: This a sequel to my first story. The adventure continues, Will is left at a port and meets a lovely young women. To reclaim his ship from the depths of the ocean, Jack has to do the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1: Gunman's Bay

**Pirates With Heart 2**

**Chapter One**

Dark clouds gathered in the sky, the rain came down strong. Lanterns spotted the street of a small port town. Bars were bustling with people; the weather sure brings out people in the town.

In one bar in particular, a lone man sat at the bar with a bottle of rum in his hands. It took one slow swig, and slammed it back down on the counter. He didn't usually drink, but he had a good reason to now.

"Another?" the barmaid asked him, whipping her hands on a towel.

Will looked up at her, she was extremely beautiful, her long blonde hair hung around her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled at him. He practically melted in his seat, "No, that's fine." He replied, pointing to his half empty bottle.

The barmaid turned around to another man, he couldn't let her go he needed to know more about her. "Wait," Will started saying, "what's your name?"

She turned around and smiled at him softly, "Lana." She replied and flung a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "What's your name stranger?" Lana leaned up against the counter in front of him.

It took Will a second to breathe, because it felt like Lana took his breath away. "Will." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Will." Lana said, and then she turned back to the man on the other side of the bar. Will clutched his chest, as if to make sure his heart was still there. He took a deep breath and drank what was left of his rum.

The bar was getting crowded; he needed to go somewhere where he can be alone.

He stood up and pushed his way through the crowd, the men were getting rowdy. Will stumbled over a stray object on the floor and landed in this man's lap.

Will quickly got up, "I'm sorry sir." Will apologized; he gave him a smile and started walking away.

The man wasn't going to except Will's apology, he got up and stood right and front of Will. He was a six foot massive man, with a fowl stench.

Will looked at him, with fear in his eyes. "Your not sorry boy!" he spat at Will. He pushed Will over on a table. Will tumbled over the other side of the table, with rum spilled all over him.

_Oh, this is just wonderful, _Will thought to himself. He wasn't going to take any chances of getting himself killed, so he just made a run for it. He ran outside the door and around the corner of the small shack.

His heart was beating and his was pounding. He leaned up against the side of the shack, listening to every noise. All he heard was bottles breaking, people yelling, and gunshots being fired.

Then the door of the bar swung open, _Oh, great now the giant's after me. _He shifted down the wall of the building, trying so hard not to make a noise.

When suddenly a figure in the moonlight appeared at the edge of the shack, Will held his breathe and hoped it wasn't the giant. But, when he looked at the figure carefully, it was mush too petite to be the giant, it looked like a women.

The figure came closer to him and the facial features started to become clearer, yes it was in fact a woman.

Will was relieved it was Lana; he took a breath and smiled at her. It most of looked like a fool, hiding from a man like a sissy.

She gave him a worried smile and asked, "Are you alright?" she touched his shoulder softly.

Will looked into her big brown eyes and felt himself disappear from the world. After a few moments he regained himself again, "Ahh, yes." That is all he managed to get out of his mouth.

"Good, you had me worried." She explained to him, taking her hand off his shoulder. "Well, I better go clean up."

Will couldn't just let her go back in there, "Wait," he called after her, "why don't you stay with me?" He looked down at his feet, he felt like a little boy.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean I have nothing else to do?" He gave her a little grin; she looked so radiant in the moonlight.

"I guess, for a little while." She walked over to him and made a set against the wall. Will sat next to her, the ground felt cool and comfortable.

The sky was clear and the stars shined, it was the perfect night Will had seen in a long time.

They sat there on the ground in silence for awhile, when Lana asked, "So what brings you here to Gunman's Bay?" She looked at him questionably, playing with a piece of grass.

"It's a very long story?" Will replied, as he laughed.

"Come on I want to know." Lana insisted, he poked him in the arm playfully.

"Fine, well I…" Will stopped talking when he heard people talking behind the bar. He turned his head in that general direction.

"Come on t…" Lana said, but Will hushed her and put his index finger to her lips. He took it off and listened to the conversation intently.

One man spoke up, "Yes, Jack Sparrow got arrested by the Royal Navy and his whole crew."

The next man replied, "Really, so the famous Captain Jack Sparrow got caught, aye?"

"Yes." The first man answered.

Will was shocked; his mouth hung open as everything clicked into to place. They didn't leave him there, they got caught.

Will stood up abruptly, he started walking away. When Lana stopped him, "Wait, wait, wait, am I missing something?" She asked.

"Yes, like I told you before. It's a long story." Will started walking away again.

Lana followed him as she asked, "Where are you going?"

Will kept his fast paced walk, "I have to go help some people."

"Who?"

Will didn't answer right away, he made his way passed the bar and out onto the streets on Gunman's Bay. "Come with me and you'll find out."

Lana stopped walking, and stood in the street in shock, "What? You just want me to come with you." She asked.

Will turned around and faced her, "Yes." Then he turned back around.

Lana stood there frozen, then started after him. "I'm coming!" She shouted at him, with a smile on her face.

"Good." Will shouted back, "You will be good help on the ship."

She stopped once again, "Wait, do you even have a ship?"

"No, but I will soon have one." He told her, he stopped and turned around to face her again. "Fine, I will tell you one thing about me," he took a pause, "I'm a pirate."

Lana stood there in horror, that was the least thing she expected to come from Will at the moment. "Oh."

"If you don't want to come with me then I understand, no one likes a pirate." He said disappointed. He spun back around and started walking toward the dock.

Lana stayed in here spot and watched Will go into the darkness of the night. A pirate that was a scary thought, but yet again it was exciting to her, she never met a real pirate.

She looked down at her feet and toyed with the towel she still held in her hand, this was a hard decision, to leave her life behind her and sail with a pirate.

She took one tiny step forward, and started running after Will.

She came to the dock, but she couldn't see Will in the darkness. She walked on the creaky wood and slowly examined the ships.

She finally saw a rough figure of a man on a ship, fidgeting with rope. That had to be Will, she walked closer to the ship, "I'm coming." She spoke to figure.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Good." He held out his hand to help her aboard.

Lana placed her foot on what looked like a barrel, but was wrong. She slipped and fell into Will's arms. She looked up at his face, "Thank you." She breathed.

"I hope you're careful next time." Will smiled at her; he helped her up on her feet and finished untying the ship from the dock. "I want you, Lana, to go below and look for a compass."

Lana didn't answer, she headed directly down below.

Will walked over to the helm, this was going to be the first time he ever sailed a ship by himself. He gracefully run his hands across the smooth wood, and took the wheel with both hands and turned it slightly.

The wind whipped the sails, and the ship made its way out of the bay.


	2. Chapter 2: Tortuga

Hey everyone, it took me a while to update, but that's all good. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it took me a total of…one day to type it. Lol.

Do now own POTC, or its characters, very sad about that too. lol

Chapter Two

Lana lay sprawled out on her bed thinking and waiting for Will to come down, and have her take over the wheel. He had only taught her earlier that day, and Lana didn't think she was quite ready to take over _The Storm_.

Oddly enough, Lana knew the man who owned this ship. His name was Carver, he came into the bar once and awhile. Carver wasn't one of her favorite customers, he would always yell at her when he was drunk. Sometimes Carver would get out of control and try to throw things at her; he would miss her because of his horrible drunken aim. Lana hated angry drunks, she steered clear of them, mostly dunking behind the counter for awhile or going outside.

It felt good to give that horrid man payback, she laughed at herself. When there was a knock on the door, obviously it was Will. "Ready?" he asked as he opened the door slightly.

"Yes." Lana replied, and then she made her way to the hallway. When she reached Will was out there waiting for her, she had changed into men's clothing she found in her cabin.

Will looked at her; she looked beautiful no matter what she wore.

"What?" Lana asked, she saw the way Will looked at her, she couldn't help but blush.

He finally noticed he was staring at her, "Oh, you just look so beautiful."

Lana looked at him embarrassed, "I'm just wearing men's clothes." She tugged at her pants, as her hair fell in front of her face.

"Yes, but you look wonderful in anything." He complimented her, as he brushed away the stray hairs on her face.

Lana smiled at him, she looked in his eyes. Will leaned into her, and then their lips met. It was Will's first kiss after Elizabeth, and it felt good to have his heart set on someone else's.

Lana took her lips away, her eyes still closed. That kiss had made her feel so alive. Lana opened her eyes and smiled at him. Will grabbed her by the hand, "Come on."

He led her up to the helm, the ship couldn't sail itself forever.

Elizabeth sat in the corner of the crusted over cell, it was terribly rusty. She thought of Will and how he must feel, sitting there on that island, not knowing anything. She took a deep and sorrowful breath.

She glanced up at Anamaria, she seemed anxious, almost scared. _Where are they taking us? _Elizabeth asked herself. The crew seemed sluggish, it made Elizabeth feel like she needed to do something, but what could she do? She was only one person.

Feeling desperate for someone to talk to, she looked over at the next cell, there sat Will's father. Something came over Elizabeth that he felt the same way as her, but she could be just kidding herself.

She took her eyes off him and looked at the floor below her, her heart ached. She wanted to see, and talk to Jack. Ever possible thing that could happen to him, raced through her mind.

Her nervous energy took over her body; she gnawed at her lip and twiddled her toes under her shoes. Her skin felt like bugs were crawling under it, this was just wonderful. She needed something to do.

Just when she was about to stand up, a row of guards came walking down the stairs. The Commodore came out of the middle of them holding a pair of keys in his hands.

"Time to go." He stated, with an uneven smirk on his face. Elizabeth absolutely hated the man, she couldn't stand being around him, and he was always around. He was like a little insect that wouldn't leave you alone.

_The Storm _glided into near by port, Tortuga. Will believed her would get the information he needed here. As it seems everyone in this town pretty much know everything, or so they think.

Lana was at the bow ready to tie the ship to the dock, Will carefully stirring behind her.

As soon as they were done with what they had to do, they made their way down the dock. Then Lana turned toward Will with a frightened almost ghost like face, "This is a Pirate port?"

"Yes, I thought you knew." He ran his finger along her hair, as to comfort her.

Lana's face seemed to relax a bit, but her stomach churned inside. She was defiantly scared. Meeting one pirate was fine, but meeting tons of them right away made her nervous. "No, I didn't. Is it going to be fine?" she asked hoping the answer will be a positive one.

He looked ahead at the end of the dock; it hadn't been taken care of properly. The wood was old a rotten, and there were human sizes holes. Will looked back at Lana, thinking of anyway to make her calm, "Stick by me." He directed her, as he started walking down the dock.

He felt time nipping him at the heels, he couldn't waste a second. He thought about the horrible things they would do to Elizabeth, Jack, his father, and the crew. He scrunched his eyes closed erasing the image from his mind.

The first person they stopped to see, was a man outside a rickety old tavern. He was middle aged, and had a matted brown bread. When they approached him he was fiddling with a couple of shillings.

"Sir," Will said to the man, to capture his attention.

The man looked up at him with cold eyes, "The names Rogg." Rogg created Will icily.

"Oh, Rogg. Have you heard anything about Jack Sparrow?" Will asked, keeping his distance from Rogg. He reached for Lana's hand, he felt her warm skin. Then he grabbed it tight.

Lana looked at him, but he was looking straight ahead at Rogg. Lana never met such a cruel man, even the first word out of his mouth sent shivers down her spine.

"Well the last I heard, he was on his way to England." Rogg said, he had turned his attention back to the coins in his hand.

"Why is he going to England?" Will asked politely, not wanting to tick the man off.

Rogg looked up at him with a smile on his face, "Seems he got arrested, they are having a court hearing." The smile slowly made its way off his face.

Will was confused, why were they going to court in England? "What is the hearing for?"

Rogg was getting annoyed with Will's curiosity, "cause' the government is banding all piracy." Then Rogg put the coins he was playing with in his pocket and left his hands in there.

"Thank you for your help." Will gave him a little smile and turned around. That was all Will needed to know for the moment, now all he needed to do, was to go to England.

They got to the ship, without a word spoke between them. They both did all the work they needed to get the ship ready in silence. It was like they needed to wait to get out of the port to talk details, as if someone would hear them at the port.

Once they were on they're way and sailing, Lana came right up to Will, "We're going to England to save Jack Sparrow?"

Will had forgotten that he hadn't told her about Jack yet, "Yes."

Lana's face lit up, she had heard stories about this man, Jack Sparrow. "I never…" but she got cut off by Will muttering something under his breath. "What?" she asked annoyed with him, he wasn't even listening to her.

"Look." He commanded as he pointed out on the other side of Tortuga.

There sailing toward them in a perfect line, with its white sails curved in the wind, was a navy ship. Lana knew this because they came into Gunman's Bay for a visit. "Oh." She breathed, her heart started pounding, all she needed right now was a battle. "Do you think there will be a battle?"

Will didn't answer right away, he was busy looking behind them, "Um…no." he replied, not even looking at her.

Lana highly doubted his words, and was taking deep breaths to calm her self down. She started thinking about good things, about the sunsets on the sea. That was her favorite thing in the world. Every night when she was a little girl she would sneak out of her house and sit on the beach and watched the sun set below the waters. She used to sit there for hours and think about everything. Lana wished she could share that feeling with someone some day.

She looked at Will and smiled at him, he wasn't looking in her direction, but she didn't care.

Please review, I need all your thoughts. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hearing

This one isn't the longest chapter in the world, but it still something, lol. Well enjoy, and please give me your thoughts at the end, loves.

Do not own POTC or its characters, I am very sad about that too. lol

Chapter Three

Everyone piled out of the ship, one by one filling up the dock below their feet.

Elizabeth stood there, petrified, not knowing where she was. She looked ahead at the outlines of buildings, standing tall just beneath the stars. The moon shined bright above her, casting shadows on the crew's faces. Elizabeth tried looking for Jack; the darkness crept around her like a blanket. It sent shivers down her spine, she couldn't find him anywhere.

The water was bouncing just below the dock, hitting stray objects as it went along. She exhaled, watching her breath turn into little clouds, and then they disappeared.

Just then guards were coming through the crowd grabbing their hand cuffs and pulling them along. Elizabeth looked down at her captured wrist, when a hand came into to view and gripped the chain violently.

"Come on!" The voice spat at her, she wrinkled her nose at the sound. The man drug her down the dock towards the shadowed buildings.

Elizabeth looked around her scared and confused, where was Jack? Where was Anamaria, her cabin mate? She needed someone by her side comforting her along the way.

They filed off the dock into a perfectly paved street of coble stone. The bumpy texture felt awkward under her feet. It was very different then the smooth wood of a ship, as it swayed in rhythm to the ocean.

The guards led them farther into the town; lanterns were placed in doorways of buildings. Letting a ring of glow into the street, where Elizabeth would look around for Jack. It took her a while to find him, but there he was in the back of the group. Two guards were leading him by his chain, with the Commodore walking close behind with his hand on his sword.

Jack looked so helpless, but he had a look on his face that Elizabeth had not seen before. A look of knowing, his eyes were gentle as they gazed ahead, and his mouth was in a half smirk. Then he faded into the darkness, as they walked past the lantern, Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan. She felt better that she knew Jack was fine, but she wanted to go to him, and stand by his side.

She looked ahead down the winding street, white dots where placed on the edge. Elizabeth's body relaxed, she let them take her to the destination ahead.

Sitting in a cold courtroom, was the last thing that crossed her mind. Elizabeth glanced up and down at the row of chairs and looked carefully at the crew's faces. They were doubtful and glassed over, like they were in a trance.

The courtroom was crowded, with guards, and spectators, and of course the crew. The sound around her was a mixture of talking and hushing, it hummed in Elizabeth's ears, and she tried shaking it out. It just grew louder.

Jack wasn't yet in the room, Elizabeth panicked, she knew why she was here. Will told her what Beckett had said to him, about the world getting smaller and piracy had to stop. Elizabeth thought how the world would be less interesting and exciting without the adventure and thrill of being out on the open ocean with pirates.

A hard smack rang in the room; the judge had slammed his gavel on the stand. The courtroom fell silent, people went to their seats. "Bring him in." The judge commanded a guard.

A few seconds later Jack came in with two guards at his side. Elizabeth's heart sank; she was afraid for Jack, and everyone else.

Jack sat down in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, to tell him she was here for him. Jack looked back and smiled at her, "It's fine, love." He assured her.

Elizabeth smiled back, and removed her hand from his shoulder.

The judge cleared his throat, and then looked at the crew and Jack is degust. Like they were some type of trash someone just spit up. It made Elizabeth angry, she glared at him, these people were unique, and most important they were fun.

"Mr. Sparrow," he looked down at Jack, "you have come here before us to become a citizen of the English Government." He stated, and then glared at Jack, expecting him to answer. But Jack just sat in his seat, no facial expression on at all.

The judge got annoyed with Jack and looked down at his hands, where he was holding some papers.

"Mr. Sparrow, you have a choice for you and your crew," he took a pause to glance at the crew in their chairs, "life under the English Government or death." He stared at Jack, his eyes piercing.

Jack ran this trough his mind for a second, clicking things into his place. Just like his mind was a machine, finally he spoke up. His voice was hoarse and dry, "What bout the lady?" Jack pointed behind him to Elizabeth.

The judge stared at Elizabeth, like he just realized she was there, "Ah, yes. Ms. Swan, you will return back to Port Royal with your father." He took a brief pause to change subjects, "Mr. Sparrow, is it life or death?"

The room was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was waiting for the final answer, the answer that would change the lives of so many people. "Death!" he spat at the judge.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped, Elizabeth yelled out, "No!" Her heart had sunk down to the deepest part in her body. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. People in the room were talking louder then before, she felt like the world was spinning under her feet.

The judge looked Jack in the eyes and smiled, he was pleasantly pleased with Jack's answer, and so were some other people in the room. He banged his gavel once again, and then the room fell silent once more. "Take them away." He waved his hands toward the guards standing by the door.

They filed in and started taking the crew away. Elizabeth stood up and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck; she was not going to be separated from him, not like this. She made her way to the front of the chair, he was still sitting in his seat so calm, she hugged him tight while kneeling by his side.

Elizabeth started crying into his shoulder, everything was going so wrong. Jack hugged her back, stroking her hair, "Not to worry, love." He whispered into her ear.

His breath tickled her skin; it felt good to be by him, being comforted. Tear stains had gathered on his shirt, this was the most horrible moment she had ever had. She pulled her head off his shoulder, and then looked into his eyes. Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him, as she feared for the last time. She didn't care who was watching them, she held him tight afraid to let go, for he might be lost.

Then when they separated, a guard came up to Jack, gripping his hands tight trying to take him away. Elizabeth was not going to go that easily; she stuck by his side when they filed out the door.

"Where do you think your going Elizabeth?" The Commodore had come out from a corner of the room. He took in the scene of Elizabeth holding Jack's arm. "Your not going with him." He said.

"Yes I am!" Elizabeth persisted, she held Jack's arm even tighter.

"No love," Jack came in, "I will see you soon." He looked at Elizabeth's face, he was stern and serious, but then he gave her a slight wink.

"No, I am going where ever your going." She looked at Jack then at the Commodore, her face still and blotchy red.

The Commodore just grinned at her, "Fine, whatever you want." He let them go in line with the rest of the crew.

They both walked in silence, while walking part way down the coble stone street once again.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn." Jack said, glancing at her quickly giving her a smile, and then turned his focus back on the street.

"I know what I want." Elizabeth smiled at him; he gave her a grin in return.

_Slam! _The cell doors slammed behind them, they had been put into prison. Another rusty cell, but with more room this time. The crew had been spread out, amongst the other cells.

In Elizabeth's cell were just Gibbs, Anamaria and Jack.

Elizabeth sat down in the corner, which seems to be her favorite spot to sit.

Jack found his way to the bar window, it over looked part of England and the ocean, sparkling with lights. He was dreading every moment closer to tomorrow, when is when they scheduled the hanging.

"What's in your head Jack?" Gibbs asked angrily, walking closer behind Jack.

Jack didn't look behind him, he stared ahead at the everlasting ocean, "Nothing," he turned around to Gibbs, "somethins' going to happen, I just know it." He grinned at Gibbs; this was the old Jack they knew. Not the depressed calm one.

"Aye!" Gibbs said, nodding at Jack. He trusted his captain; something was going to happen, and for the better.

Tell me what you thought, please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Life or Death?

Here is chapter four, this one isn't that long, at least I don't think so. Well enjoy and tell your thoughts at the end.

Dot not own POTC or it's characters, otherwise I wouldn't be writing. lol

Chapter Four

Sun shined through the bar window, lying gently across Elizabeth's face. Her eyes fluttered open, everything was a blur at first, but then it came into focus. Her cell was empty, no one was there.

A horrible aching pain came into her heart, they had taken them. She couldn't even say good bye. Tears welled up in her eyes, she leaned her head against the stone wall of the cell. Letting the cold stone press against her back.

Elizabeth sat in her corner crying, letting the cool ocean breeze come in the window, causing shivers to run up her arms. She clasped her hands over her shoulders, trying to rid the awful bumps. Tears found their way down her cheeks and soon fell on her white shirt.

_Slam! _A door swung open, a figure standing in the doorway. It stepped into view; it was Commodore Norrington, followed closely by two guards. That was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, he was probably coming to tell her the horrible news about Jack's death. Elizabeth cringed at the image, the horrible thoughts.

"Ms. Swan, Elizabeth," James spoke, "come with me." One of the guards unlocked the cell door.

Elizabeth stood up, her legs felt weak. She made her way out the door.

The sun shone brightly across the many faces surrounding the scene before them. The image of the crew and Jack standing in a row, with their hands tied behind their backs. Elizabeth was in the crowd, standing by James Norrington, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Elizabeth wanted to say something, but the words just got caught in her throat. Other times she would have said anything, but now was different.

"Ready Elizabeth?" James asked, and smirk made its way on his face. He was merely getting pleasure from this, and Elizabeth was standing there dreading every second.

Elizabeth just looked at him, with her lips pierced together, her eyes still red with tears. Then Elizabeth looked out back at the horrible scene before her. Jack was in perfect view; he was staring at his feet, Elizabeth wished he would look up at her. Just so she could tell him, she loved him. Elizabeth choked up more tears then ever, she stood there trying to cover it up. But that only made it worse, people turned around to look at her, who would be crying at a pirate hanging? "I'm fine."

Soon enough the heavy man axe, put ropes around the pirate's necks, one by one. Elizabeth felt the weight of the world pressing down on her. The heavy man had his hand on the lever, in one quick motion he could kill them all.

Suddenly in the crowd, a woman screamed then she fell backward onto the dirt. Everyone around her gasped, and made a circle around her instantly.

"Hold it!" The Commodore yelled at the man with an axe. He ran over to the fainted woman. Everyone pooled over there, except one man, who slowly made his way closer to the pirates. He went behind them, then under the stand. Where Elizabeth lost view of him totally, what on earth was this man doing?

In a moment he reappeared on the opposite side of the stand, he had his sword out; he hopped up next to Gibbs, then in one swift moment he sliced the rope that connected his neck to the wooden piece above. He made his way down slicing ropes as he went, he was surprisingly quiet. When he only had four more people left including Jack, the Commodore came out of the crowd, "Turner!" He yelled.

Every guard went into action, Elizabeth took a step closer to Jack, she still had her sword on hand. Elizabeth smiled at herself, while running through the fighting guards.

Elizabeth ran up next to Jack without a problem, she cut his rope and removed it from his neck. "I guess you were right, something was going to happen." She smiled at him.

She handed him her sword, giving him a light nod toward the others that were still tied up. Jack went the other way fighting a guard instead.

Will came out of no where, "Elizabeth," he took a brief pause to push a guard onto the ground, "get everyone one to the dock," he paused again this time to cut the remaining three loose, "there will be a women by the name of Lana waiting there for you." Then in one motion he was gone.

Elizabeth had no other choice, she made a waving motion for the crew to following her, they had no weapons at the moment so they needed to get out. Every filed after Elizabeth.

No one even noticed they were leaving; they were too busy fighting Jack and Will.

They group made their way down the coble stone streets, passing by stores, empty stores. Everyone on this side of England went to watch the pirate hanging. Elizabeth laughed at herself, _they sure got a show. _

They made a right turn towards the dock, where Elizabeth saw a woman on the dock, just like Will had told her. She was, pretty. _Where did Will meet her? _She found herself asking questions, and stopped, because they were walking on the creaky dock.

As soon as they came close to Lana, she looked faintly familiar to Elizabeth. Lana asked, "Are you Elizabeth?" She played with a sword she had in her hand, Will had given it to her, just in case.

"Yes, and this is the crew." Elizabeth pointed to the many people following her. Elizabeth never really noticed that she was leading a large group.

"Ello'" The crew greeted in unison, they waved their hands slightly.

"Well we should get ready." Lana suggested, she turned around toward a ship, it read _The Storm. _Elizabeth wondered how Will got a ship too. _Well he is a pirate. _She thought, she continued to follow Lana.

As soon everyone got on the ship Lana said, "Will just told me, to tell you, to get the ship ready." She took a breath, and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Elizabeth couldn't stop herself, she was actually a nosy person at heart, "How did you meet Will?" She walked to Lana's side at the bow of the ship.

Lana looked at her, not at all surprised; everyone's going to be asking questions eventually. "Oh, I was a barmaid at Gunman's Bay, and Will was there and convinced me to go with him to rescue Jack Sparrow and his crew." Lana explained she stared out toward the ocean.

"That's great; we could always use some more women." Elizabeth replied jokingly. They both laughed, Elizabeth wasn't used to being around other women her age, the only women she had connect with was Anamaria. Elizabeth was more used to talking to men; there was an awkward silence between them for a moment. Elizabeth twirled her hair around her finger; she was itching to get out of here, what was taking them?

"I am excited to meet Captain Sparrow," Lana said suddenly, "I've heard so many stories about him." She glanced over at the dock to see if they were coming, but it was empty.

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, "his great." Elizabeth found herself smiling, thinking of her Captain.

Lana smiled as a reply, and then she said, "To tell you the truth, I didn't think this plan was going to work. I had to get out of there fast after I fainted," she took a pause; "these people kept asking me if I was well enough. I just kept thinking about getting down here fast enough to meet you and the crew." She looked at Elizabeth and grinned.

Elizabeth was completely shocked, "So you were the woman that fainted?"

"Yes, just to tell you it wasn't such an easy task." She laughed at herself.

"Well you did a great job."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but then she saw in the corner of her eye, two figures running toward the ship. Elizabeth whipped her head around to find Jack and Will running, Jack with his arms flailing about as usual. Elizabeth looked up the hill at the street, where there was a mob chasing them.

Jack and Will leapt onto the ship, "Go!" Will shouted, and then Gibbs turned the wheel, then the ship shifted in the water, slowly making its way out to sea. Will walked over to Lana; he took a breath, "See I told you it would work." He gave Elizabeth a wink.

Elizabeth remembered the time in Port Royal, she smiled at Will. She watched Will put his arm around Lana, she felt her eyes were popping out of her head. How long was she gone? Because it felt like she was gone forever, so many things happened in only one week.

Soon Jack was by her side, Will and Lana had gone to the railing watching the mob standing on the dock.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, forgetting everything that she was thinking about just a second ago. "Finally." Elizabeth said, leaning in to kiss him.

They held each other so close, they didn't care if anybody was watching, they were there in the moment, and they weren't planning letting go any time soon.

Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys. My next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Where Are We Going?

Hey everyone! It's me again, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a horrible cliffe at the end, but my next chapter will be up soon, so it wont be that bad.

Do not own POTC, or it's characters, I think you already know that by now. Lol.

Chapter Five

They sat in awkward silence staring intently at the wall before them. Somehow they had ended up in Jack's cabin…on his bed. It started out as innocent cuddling, and ended with Jack on top; kissing her neck. It was fun at first but Jack took it a little too far for Elizabeth's taste. She just wasn't ready to take that big of a step.

"Jack." Elizabeth stated.

"Huh?" He questioned back, coming out of his daze.

"I'm sorry for earlier…I'm just not ready to…Take that step." She looked down at the crooked floor boards ashamed.

"It's a'right love…Wait, what step?" Jack turned towards her and their gazes met as he raised his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"You should know well enough…" Her eyes dropped down to the cabin floor again.

"Wait…You mean the…the making love step?"

Elizabeth silently nodded her head, what an embarrassment, she hadn't even reached that "step", and here Jack comes along all experienced.

"So you and Will…?" He trailed off as if he questioned his next statement.

"No…We hadn't," She raised her own eyebrow and continued, "haven't." She nodded and smiled at her brilliant words, "I've always wanted to…save myself for marriage." A slight blush crept upon her beautiful features.

"I understand." There was a slight pause, and they continued with their…doings, only less further.

  

Will and Lana were standing silently leaning against the railing of the ship, with Will's arm wrapped around her waist. The moon bounced off the ocean, then reflected on their faces. "What do you want to do?" Will asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Lana toyed with Will's shirt buttons, unbuttoning, then buttoning, and then unbuttoning again.

"Let's play scrabble!" Will burst with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Lana answered immediately, then paused in confusion, "Wait what's scrabble?" Lana asked, questioning his enthusiastic burst.

"I really don't know, I made it up." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling at her playfully.

Lana grinned at him, he was so funny and yet charming, how did he do it? "Well I am actually getting tired." Lana stated with a yawn, it had been a long day at sea.

"Yes, just a second I need to talk to Barbossa." Will unwrapped his arm from her waist, and then he headed up to the helm.

Will approached Barbossa, "Do you need someone to take over?" Will asked politely.

Barbossa glanced at him, and then quickly looked back at the horizon, "Yes, go get Jack. I don't have a blasted idea where were a headn'"

"Aye." Then Will walked backed to go get Lana.

Jack's cabin door swung open, then out walked Elizabeth and Jack, with Jack's arm gently placed around her waist. But they couldn't move any further, because right in front of them stood Will and Lana.

The couples both looked at each other. They stood there for moments in silence; Will opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by Jack who had whispered to himself, "Well this is awkward."

Elizabeth heard him, and nudged him in the gut.

Jack quickly corrected himself; "Well I better get up on deck, Barbossa doesn't know where were headn'" Jack removed himself from the group, walking briskly passed Will.

Elizabeth wasn't going to stand there any longer; she followed Jack, without saying a word.

Will and Lana look at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. "Was it something I said?" Will asked, Lana laughed at him, knowing perfectly well he was joking around with her.

Then the couple walked into Will's cabin.

  

Jack went right up to the helm, leaving Elizabeth standing on the deck, alone. "I'm here." Jack announced proudly.

Elizabeth found a comfortable spot on the deck where she could here their conversation, if it was anything worth listening to. She strained to make out anything they were saying, because Jack rarely tells her about their plans.

"Where did you choose to take us, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

Suddenly the parrot came out of no where and landed in front of Elizabeth, squawking like crazy. "Go away!" Elizabeth shouted at the bird. She raised her arm, and then the bird flew away in fright, leaving a couple feathers on the deck in front of her.

"So ye finally goin back after all these years?" Barbossa stated.

"Yes, it's a safe spot…for now." Jack replied.

"Shoot!" Elizabeth whispered to herself, she didn't hear where they were going. "That blasted bird!" Elizabeth saw the bird sitting up by the main sail, and then she shook her fist at in slightly. Then she glanced down at the feathers lying on the deck in front of her, she picked one up and examined it, it was red with a couple specks of black and blue built into it. Elizabeth held it up to the bird, "Thanks."

"Ms. Elizabeth, what ye sitting here all alone fer?" Barbossa asked her, he was looming behind her like a tall tree.

He startled Elizabeth, so she stood up quickly. "Oh," she took a pause to think of any good lie, she saw the feather still lying perfectly in her palm, "just playing with the bird." She held up the feather in her hand and smiled.

"I see." He smirked at her, and then headed below.

Elizabeth couldn't stand that man; he was so creepy in so many ways. She shook it off and went up to the helm by Jack.

He looked so handsome standing behind the wheel in the moon light, "Hello handsome." Elizabeth said to him, as she approached his rough figure.

"Ello' love." He replied, he reached his arm around her, holding her tight against his side.

Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder, then started running her finger along his collarbone. Then it trailed up to his jaw bone.

"That tickles." Jack exclaimed, with a sly grin on his face.

Elizabeth just laid her head back down, and stared at the horizon before them, it was so beautiful. With the moon sending reflections on the murky waters and the stars dancing above them. It was the most perfect night Elizabeth could ever dream of, and she was spending it with the most important person in her life.

  

Morning broke through the crack of the door, Elizabeth found herself lying on Jack's bed. She looked down at the arm that was hanging limply over her waist; she turned around to find Jack sleeping soundly.

Elizabeth carefully removed his arm, and then slowly got out of bed. She stretched her arms in the air; she had never felt more awake in her life. Then she tip toed out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

Just when she turned around, she found Lana standing right in front of her. "Oh, hello." Elizabeth greeted with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hi, I just came to tell you that were arriving at…well were just reaching land. I don't know where we are." Lana explained, "Bye." Then she headed up to the deck.

Elizabeth chased after her; she needed to know where they were. She opened the door, and the salty sea air hit her like a rock, she took a whiff of the air, because she always loved the sea breeze. The sun shined bright on the crew's sweaty faces, and there wasn't any cloud in sight. It was a typical day in the Caribbean; wait were they even in the Caribbean?

Elizabeth ran up to Will and Lana, then behind them she spotted a tiny island, it was the smallest island she had ever seen in her life. Elizabeth turned and looked back at Will, "Where are we?"

See I told you it was a bad cliffe, well tell me want you think. I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Home!

Hello everyone! I hope you all like this chapter, it was sort of hard for me to write it, but I still had fun in a way. I want you all to review, I absolutely LOVE to hear from you!

Chapter Six

"Good, were here!" Jack exclaimed.

Elizabeth turned toward him, where did he come from. He came from out of no where! "Where are we Jack?" Elizabeth asked, she was kind of angry with people now, they weren't telling her anything.

"Oh," Well actually this island didn't have a name, but to Jack its name was…home, yes they were at Jack's childhood home, "we are at my…home." Jack explained. "Surprise!" He tried to act casual about it, but everyone's mouths hung open it pure shock. In the stories about Jack Sparrow, they said he grew up in a populated island called Black Isle.

"B-but," Elizabeth stammered, "what!" Elizabeth was in total shock, she was going to meet Jack's parents!

"I was born, then I grew up, and I lived here." He pointed to the tiny island dramatically, trying to get through their thick skulls.

"Yes, we know that, how come were here?" Will asked, and then the three turned their attention back to Jack.

"It's the only safe place at the moment." Jack explained, and then he swung around and walked to the other side of the ship. It was hard to believe that Captain Jack Sparrow would have a family and a permanent home for that matter.

Elizabeth brought herself together, and walked after Jack casually. Letting her body sway with her feet, then when she reached the other side next to Jack, who was leaning against the rail staring at an old shabby house on the beach of the island. It wasn't that bad of a house, it had its charms, but it was really hard to believe…well anything about Jack at the moment. Elizabeth decided it would sink in eventually. "You actually grew up here?" Elizabeth asked, staring at the shabby house.

"Aye," Jack replied, "there's only one thing you need to know about me mum," he took a pause to look into Elizabeth's eyes, "she's hard women to warm up to." He smirked at her, and then he turned his focus back to the island.

  

Getting off the ship was nerve wrecking for Elizabeth, she never had to worry about meeting Will's parents, now she had to meet Jack's. Just to top it all off, according to Jack, his mother was a hard woman to warm up to. Her body was trembling, and she felt like she was going to get sick walking on the beach. Ever second they were getting closer to the house, every second her body got more intense. For comfort she held on to Jack's arm, she held on for dear life.

"It's fine, love." Jack comforted her, his grin made Elizabeth feel a little bit better, but all the nerves were still there inside her stomach fluttering around like a bunch of butterflies.

Everyone reached the house in a matter of minutes; it had a small porch, with only a few rickety windows placed randomly around the walls. It had a couple spots where there was new wood covering up the old splintered kind; Elizabeth stepped on the porch with a loud creaking sound following her every step.

She glanced up at Jack, who seemed a little nervous himself. Jack hasn't even seen his parents since he was fifteen, now he just shows up at their door step after all these years and plans on asking them to stay awhile. That had to something to worry about.

Jack took a deep breath, and then raised his hand to the door. It took him a couple seconds, and then he finally rapped his fist on the door. Footsteps were coming closer to the door; finally it slowly creaked open.

Behind the wooden door stood a chubby old woman, with her long silver hair pulled back into a messy due. Her clothes were ragged and torn, but she still managed to look half way decent. "Who are you?" Her voice cracked, she stared at Jack with an intense glare.

Elizabeth could see what Jack meant by his mother being a hard woman to warm up to.

Jack's words got caught in his throat, he opened his mouth a few times ready to speak, but then shut it again, rethinking his words. Finally he choked it out, "It's me mum," the woman stood there, her face softened and then it turned into confusion, "it's me…Jack."

The woman's face turned into a sad depressed look, "My Jack died years ago." The woman stated, suddenly a tall straggly man walked up behind her. He had a salt and pepper beard and long hair too.

"Are these people bothering you Victoria?" The man asked, glaring at Jack and the crew behind him. He put his hands on Victoria's shoulders.

They must have looked like a huge mob coming to raid their home, but that wasn't at all what they were there for.

"This man says he's our Jack." Victoria explained to her husband, looking up at him.

"I am, I'm Jack Sparrow." Jack said, he pointed vigorously at his chest; Jack was getting annoyed with his parents, he wasn't getting through to them at all. He rolled his eyes at them, just then he must have sparked something in his father's memory.

Jack's father stared at he then spoke out, "Jack?", as if he was unsure, but still had a slight idea that it was in fact he was their long lost son Jack.

Jack nodded his head, "Aye, that's what I've been tryn' to tell you."

His parents both looked at each other, their eyes big with bewilderment.

Jack smiled in satisfaction, "This here is me crew, me first mate Barbossa, and me lady Elizabeth." Jack pointed to all the people standing on the beach, and then he wrapped his arm tenderly around Elizabeth's waist.

His parents stood there, completely petrified. Their son stood there before them, a totally changed man. _His a pirate! _Victoria told herself, she took in all the information that was thrown at her in a matter of minutes.

  

The sun peaked its way through the tall trees, surrounding a little clearing of grass and rocks. Jack stood alone in the clearing, shadows bouncing of his face as he looked around at everything before him. The pure green grass and the empty crate being swallowed up by weeds. Pieces of cloth were tied to trees, it used to make shade for him. Jack's childhood memories were running through his mind, while everyone was back at the house he was here, thinking.

Earlier Jack had seen the disappointed and scared look on his mother's face, when he told her what he has done and where his been, about him being a pirate. He didn't think he would actually care what his mother thought about him, but that look that she gave him sank deep down in his heart. When it sank down, that's when he had to get out of the house, he needed to be alone to think, just think.

That's when he went to his childhood thinking area, the area he would always go and daydream, about being a pirate, about the sea, treasure, and…freedom. The empty crate that lay before him was his ship, Jack chuckled at himself, he remembered playing pirates, pretending to dig up buried treasure.

He ran his hands along the wooden crate kicking up stray rocks as he went along.

Well he got his childhood dream that's for sure; he also got fame along with everything else. Jack wasn't surprised when his parents didn't know anything about the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. They never left this island, they were practically stranded here, they thought it would be safe for their little boy not to know anything about the outside world. That was the exact reason Jack left…to find adventure.

He plopped down in the crate creating a loud thud as his bottom met the wood. This crate was surprisingly strong, even after many years of just laying here; it could actually hold a grown man. Jack hung his head back and stared at the floating clouds above him, it had been a long time since he was actually left alone and he felt peaceful.

A figure suddenly came out of the trees causing Jack to jump, and the slight movement made the crate crumble down to the ground. Jack hit his head on the ground and sharp pieces of wood stabbed his back. "Oh, bugger." Jack said to himself, he sat up slowly rubbing his back with his hand. He glanced over and saw Elizabeth laughing at him, her hand covering her mouth. "What are you doing here, love?"

"I noticed you left so I went looking for you, what were you doing sitting in that crate?" Elizabeth asked trying to stop her laughing.

"Just thinking," Jack answered, "how did you find me?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Elizabeth smiled at him, then looked around at the clearing at the cloth and the broken crate that Jack was sitting in. "What is this place?"

"I found it when I was younger." Jack didn't want to explain it to Elizabeth, he knew it was silly but he felt a bit embarrassed that she had seen him here.

"I see…what were you thinking about?"

Jack didn't feel like telling her now, so he decided to lie, "About our next move," he took a brief pause, "were getting the Pearl back."

Elizabeth was a little surprised at his answer, "We only got here hours ago."

"I know that, we're going in a few days."

"How?"

"We're going to Tia's, she can raise it from the depths once again."

Elizabeth felt no need to answer she nodded her head, she moved closer to him.

He reached his arm around her, letting their lips come together in a kiss.

  

Elizabeth nestled her head into Jack's chest, breathing in his wonderful scent, her body lay in the cool grass.

Only earlier they had both fell down in the grass, just staring up at the clouds. Elizabeth listened to Jack's steady heart beat, then she started to feel sleepy, her eye lids felt heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep here, but yet again it was the most peaceful place she had been in a long time.

So she let her eyes slowly close, allowing her to fall asleep right there in Jack's arms.

What did you think? Please tell me, I know it might be hard for some of you to review all the time, because starting school and all. I am starting school soon, so I wont be able to up date so much either. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Tia

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter, it isn't much, no fights, no surprises, but I am sure it will build you up for the next chapter! **

**Do not POTC or it's characters, you know that by now.**

Chapter Seven

Four days had flashed before Elizabeth's eyes and before she knew it, they were getting ready to leave for Tia Dalma's the next day. At least she got to know Jack's parents, they weren't all that bad. His mother was actually a kind and warm woman when you got to know her, and his father was creative and witty. Elizabeth really enjoyed talking with them; they told her everything about Jack when he was just a lad, and every night they fed the whole crew supper. They were even nice enough to let the crew bunk in their back yard.

Elizabeth continued pressing her back up against the wall of the house, staring into the never ending Caribbean Sea. The sun was just beginning to set, causing pink to flood into the sky. She felt she needed to soak up the night before they had to leave in the morning. She was just about to go onto the beach, when she heard footsteps coming from the back of the house.

A figure emerged from out of the corner, "Oh!" The figure gasped.

Elizabeth just stared at it carefully, trying to figure out who it was, it clearly was a woman from the voice, "It's just me…Elizabeth."

"Oh, you really gave me a fright," The figure came into view, it was Lana, "what are you doing out here at this hour?"

Elizabeth gave here a little smile, "I should ask you the same question."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Elizabeth looked back out at the water, "I was just about to go to the beach, what to join me?"

Lana looked down at her hands, "Yes, that's where I was heading before."

The two women headed out onto the beach silently. Lana enjoyed the silence actually, because she had only talked to Elizabeth once before. Lana stared out ahead of her, watching the water pound against the sand, and then heading back out into the open ocean in a calming rhythm.

Elizabeth plopped down in the sand with Lana still standing beside her. Elizabeth drew little pictures in the sand with her fingers, and then when she was finished with one she retraced it until she felt satisfied with it. Lana finally joined Elizabeth in the sand.

They sat there for awhile staring at the now dark ocean, the sun had set but the stars were starting to appear in the sky above then.

Elizabeth liked it here and she wasn't ready to leave at the moment, she liked how Jack's mother took such good care of her and everyone else, she liked staying in one place for awhile, and she liked the wonderfully delicious dinners. But tomorrow that will all be behind her and they were setting off again for something new, but Elizabeth liked that too, the not knowing part. It always gave her a feeling of excitement.

"Who is this Tia woman that were heading off to see in the morning?" Lana asked, looking curiously at Elizabeth, her head resting on her knees.

Elizabeth chuckled at her, no one usually asked Elizabeth anything, she is the one that does the asking. "She is…let's just say…unique, when it comes to certain things."

Lana gave Elizabeth a look of confusion, and then just nodded her head slowly.

Elizabeth gave her a smile, "You'll find out sooner then you think."

"I guess I will."

The two turned silent and enjoyed the perfectly peaceful night in front of them. Some clouds floated above them carelessly, and stars sparkled as bright as can be. Lately the nights have been so beautiful.

"Well I think I going to go in now." Lana stood up, brushing the sand off her shirt and pants.

"Oh, that's fine. I think I am going to stay here a bit longer."

Lana didn't respond, she gave her a quick smile then turned her body around swiftly. Walking carefully back to the house.

Elizabeth waited a few moments, breathing in the deep refreshing ocean air, and then she flung her back into the gritty sand. She felt the warmth of land against her body.

She had been laying there for at least an hour, she felt paralyzed. She wanted to get up and go to bed, but she couldn't her body wouldn't let her leave the warmth of the sand. So instead she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping in her bed.

   

Creaking noises filled Elizabeth's ears, and warmth of a blanket surrounded her. She fluttered her eyes open; she was shocked to find herself in a bedroom. _What? Where am I? _She sort of had a filling that someone carried her to the house last night. But she wasn't one-hundred percent positive.

She got out of the bed sluggishly, pulling the blanket off her. She made her way to the closed door, then slowly opening it, looking out into a hallway. _What, I don't remember Jack's parents having a hallway? _Elizabeth looked up and down the hallway, trying to spot someone to talk to.

She stumbled down the hallway, she felt like she could just fall asleep standing up.

Finally she found a set of stairs to walk up; when she reached the top there was door. Elizabeth flung in open with such force; a breeze hit her face so fiercely. She shuttered, letting the breeze wake her up even more.

The sun shone brightly, causing her to shut her eyes. _When did I get on the ship? _She didn't remember anything about getting on the ship. She must have been out cold.

"Great you're up!" Jack's voice came out of nowhere, and then his lips met hers.

Elizabeth kissed him back and then opened her eyes, "Now I am," Jack gave her a grin in return, "when did we load the ship?"

"This mornin', when I found you on the beach," Jack shook his head slightly, "you scared me love."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized; Jack loosened his grip around her and backed away.

"Captn' were approaching land!" Gibbs called out from the helm.

Jack glanced over at him, "Great." He looked back at Elizabeth and gave her a quick peak on the cheek. Then he made his way to Gibbs.

Elizabeth went to the side of the ship, were the island loomed in front of her. She wasn't quite sure about this whole thing, why would Tia just up and get the Pearl from the depths for them. From the last time Elizabeth met her, she didn't seem like she did favors for anyone that easily.

"Drop the anchor!" Jack's voice rang in the air.

   

Paddling up a murky channel wasn't Lana's idea of an adventure, it was pure miserable. Bugs were everywhere and biting her, then just earlier a snake dropped down from a branch above them. But Will made everything better by throwing it out, _how did he do that? _

It was dark in the trees, even though the sun was up a shining; the trees are a perfect thing to block it out. Lana looked around every once in a while, examining the wild life before her. She had never been anywhere else besides Gunman's Bay, but now in the past week or two she has been to more places then ever.

Lana stared ahead at a shabby house over the water. "Is this it?" Lana asked Will, she was expecting a perfectly put together house, but she was obviously wrong.

Will looked at her gently, "Yes it is." He put his hand on hers.

She felt like fire had just shot up her body when he touched her. Lana took her focus off Will; she had spotted a lady figure out on the porch of the house.

When they got closer to the house, the lady figure, which Lana presumed was Tia, glanced at her slyly. Almost like she knew something Lana didn't. Which wasn't a very pleasant feeling for Lana at the moment.

**It wasn't that long of a chapter but that's where I wanted to end it, PLEASE tell me what you think. Hope to hear from you all! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Jewel of the Caribbean

**HELLO! I finished my wonderful eight chapta'! There isn't really much to say, except… please review! Well I hope you like it, ENJOY!**

**Do not own POTC or characters, I want to, but that's not gonna happen.**

Chapter Eight

The room was silent and still, except for the monkey which was banging around with some jars, which contained some very unpleasant items.

"Stop that monkey!" Tia commanded Barbossa, Barbossa gave her a mocking face after she turned back around. Then he tended to his monkey.

Everyone stood in a circle around Tia as she flipped through a large ragged book. Most of them who didn't seem interested at all, they just lazily leaned against post and chairs. Only earlier Jack had asked Tia to get the Pearl back for him. She agreed but she didn't seem too eager.

"Ahh, I found it." Tia pointed her dirty finger to a picture of wind and water swirling around a ship.

Everybody leaned in closer with interest, "What is it?" Jack breathed; Elizabeth could tell he was getting very anxious.

Tia glared at Jack, "What makes ye' think I am doing this out of heart?" she grinned at him, "I will only get ye' precious ship back from the depths, if you retrieve this little item for me." Tia was enjoying this, she finally had Jack Sparrow at her fingertips, and he would do anything to get his ship back into his grasp.

Jack's anxious face fell completely and it turned into almost anger and curiosity in one, "What is this certain item?"

Tia stood up out of her chair, "I suppose you, Jack Sparrow, have heard of a thing called the Jewel of the Caribbean?" Tia gave Jack a sly smile while she twiddled with one of her many necklaces hanging limply from her neck.

Jack stared at her calmly, "Aye, I have. I take it you want me to retrieve this for ye'?" Jack tapped his fingers on the table casually, and then he reached his hand outward to grip his mug of rum.

Tia was about to answer his question when Pintel abruptly butt in to the conversation, "Wait, what is this Jewel that were gettn'" The whole crew stared at Tia for a explanation, except for Barbossa who obviously know what the Jewel of the Caribbean was.

Tia glanced at the faces staring back at her, "Well the Jewel of the Caribbean is a wanted object by every pirate there is, but some people say it's a myth, that's because no one has ever… reached it." Tia took a pause and turned toward her bookcase, in search for something in her many books, "There is a map, but the people who have had it in the past have only came to a certain point, and I just happen to be the person who has this map next." Tia stuck a ragged piece of paper in front of the listening faces.

Elizabeth studied the map carefully; the large X landed in a spot that she never seen before, a spot in the middle of a unknown ocean. "Where does this map lead?" Elizabeth asked questionably.

Tia glanced at her, "I am glad ye' asked that Ms. Swan, why this map just happens to lead to a place never discovered by the new world, except of course us and others that is."

Jack leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table; he looked completely bored with this conversation. It was nothing that he hadn't heard before.

When no one replied, Tia went on, "This jewel isn't like any other, sure it sparkles but this jewel is worth much more then money can buy. It does something special." Tia glanced at everyone, looking into their eyes.

Jack, getting impatient, abruptly spoke out, "You bloody wish on it!" His feet slipped off the table under them and they came slamming down on the surface of the floor. "Ye' get one wish, and it will come true!"

Tia glared at Jack shooting daggers at him, "That was my story!" She shoved the map in his hands and stormed out of the room, her dress swishing behind her violently.

When she was out of sight everyone turned their attention to Jack, who was staring blanking at the map in his hand. He glanced up at them, the room completely silent, "What?"

   

Nothing felt as miserable as paddling through the murky waters once again, but this time it was humid, extremely humid. It was also day, they had slept at Tia's house the night before, everyone needed their rest for their long journey ahead of them.

Jack stood heroic like at the bow of the tiny row boat, they were heading off on a horribly dangerous task, and only Jack knew that little detail. He will tell the crew what lay ahead of them when the time came, but now all they needed to do was set of for this X on the map.

   

The Dauntless cut through the sea water like a knife, the English colors flying boldly along with the wind. Commodore Norrington stood at the helm watching his men at work, with Beckett standing by his side.

"They could be anywhere." Beckett said under his breath.

Norrington snap his head around to glare at him, "What did you say?" He asked furiously.

Beckett, just noticing that he might have said his comment a little too loud, looked back at Norrington, "I didn't say anything."

Norrington stared back at his men, working hard before him.

There were a few moments of silence between the two men when Norrington spoke out, "You might be right. But you know where you're wrong Beckett?" He spoke firmly, with his hands placed behind his back.

"Where am I wrong?"

"We will find them." Then Norrington stared at the horizon before him. "I'm going to find you Jack Sparrow." He mumbled to the horizon.

   

Will wondered aimlessly around the ship, they had only left the Tia's hours ago and there was nothing to do, no work, nothing. Some crew members found a game to play, but Will was there with nothing to do.

He looked up at the helm, where Jack was studying the map with his compass in one hand and the wheel in the other.

There was something unsettling about this jewel; it seemed a little too… simple. But how come no one ever "reached" it before. Will needed to know, what was the catch?

He walked briskly up to Jack, "What's the catch?" Will asked, placing his hand on the map, to block Jack's view.

Jack looked up from the map, and found Will, "What do you want Turner? You can see I am busy." Jack held his compass in the air and waved it around slightly.

"I what to know why it seems so simple to get this rock, but no one ever reached. It seems a little odd doesn't it?"

Jack rolled his head back, and glanced at the sky above him, then answered Will's question, "That's because it is under water, in the middle of the deep blue." Jack looked at Will then down at his hand covering the map, he picked Will's hand up by one finger and dropped it. "Does that answer your question?"

Will's eyes were wide, "Yes, yes it does." Then he left Jack with his work.

_How are we going to do that! _Will asked himself as he made his way down to his cabin.

**Well… what did ya think? Tell me. I hope to get my next chapter up as soon as possible, probably next weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bottom of the Ocean

**Ello poppet! Hahaha, well here is my lovely NINTH chapta'! It feels like I haven't written in FOREVER, but that's all good, because now you guys get to read my NINTH chapta'! don't ask about my randomness, I think it's just because I am really hyper. Well when you finish tell me what you think:**

**Do not own POTC or its characters, wish I did, but that's not how the world works. Lol **

Chapter Nine

Glowing from the moon spread across the ship's deck, it brightened Jack's facial features. He had been at the helm all day, he didn't except any food, or surprisingly rum. He was determined to find the spot. But the problem was, they should've been there by now.

Jack stared at his compass without blinking, then whipped his head toward the map, and then concentrated on the horizon in front of him. He did this constantly, throughout the day.

"Bloody map!" Jack yelled in frustration, and then he threw the piece of paper on the wooden surface of the deck. He glared at the map for moments before rethinking his actions.

Jack bent over to reclaim the map, when a gust of wind carried it away in the midnight air, and dropped it gracefully in the dark waters. Jack's jaw hung open, and his eyes bulged. "No, no, NO! Don't do that!" He ran to the edge, to find his map floating perfectly on an illuminating circle of water.

He cooked his head, studying the spectacle before him. Before the ship could get too far away, he shouted to Ragetti and Pintel, "Drop anchor!"

The two men, who were slumped on crates, quickly sprung into action. They ran to the anchor and released the rope that tied it.

Once Jack ran gripped the wheel, without letting it spin out of control, Pintel asked questionably, "Why we stopping Captn'?"

Jack shot his loop sided grin at the men, "We found it."

   

Elizabeth listened to the creaking sounds of the ship, the moans and groans of the ocean. She had been sitting in her bed for hours, unable to sleep.

Her hands rolled over a rock; it had the color amber swirled into it. It was unique and beautiful, nothing could measure up to. That was pretty much what Jack said when he gave it to her.

Suddenly a sound that she hadn't heard all night filled the ship, sounds of footsteps running up from below. Elizabeth quickly got out of her bed, and slipped on her jacket. She made her way out into the hallway, where she saw the crew making their way up to the deck.

Elizabeth caught Gibbs in the mix, "What's going on?" She yelled to him.

Gibbs turned his head toward her, "Where here." Then before Elizabeth could ask anything more, Gibbs was gone.

Elizabeth took off after him, running up the stairs behind many other bodies. When she made it up to the moonlit ship, there she saw Jack talking with Pintel and Ragetti. But the odd thing was that, he didn't have his effects or his hat on, which was very strange.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked Jack, she glanced down at his effects lying on the deck. Then she looked back up at Jack.

"We have reached the Jewel."

Elizabeth stared at him curiously, "Are you going swimming in the ocean?"

"Actually, yes I am," Jack took a pause, but decided he needed to explain more to Elizabeth, "The Jewel is in the ocean." Then he pointed to the illuminated circle of water.

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide, then she looked at Jack in worry, "Your going down there!"

Jack saw the worry in her eyes, he walk up to her and put his index finger under her chin. "Don't worry love, I've been through worse." He gave her a witty grin, and kissed her forehead gently.

That kiss wasn't going to do it; she needed to make sure that he wasn't going to go through any harm. She knew that he said that he's been through worse, _how did he know that this wasn't going to be bad?_

Elizabeth whipped of her belt and her boots and plopped them down besides Jack's belongings.

He glanced at the articles before him, the planted his eyes on Elizabeth, who had her hands firmly placed on her hips. The crew who were busily preparing for any happenings, stopped in their tracks and the whole ship was silent, with the moon casting stray shadows about.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go with you."

"No your not."

"Yes I am, and then I can make sure you're alright."

Jack just shook his head in return; every horrible thing possible was filtering its way into Jack's mind. The images and just the thoughts alone were enough to kill him.

"Why not? I don't understand why I can't do anything around here?"

The crew's eyes were shooting back and forth between the couple.

"No, you're, _not_!" He stared intently at Elizabeth's soft fragile face, "I can't."

The sudden change in Jack's mood and tone of voice scared Elizabeth; she felt no need to retort and just sat down on a barrel without another word. The crew stopped looking at them and quickly got back to work.

Will came out of the rush of moving bodies and approached Jack, "Jack," he tapped him on the shoulder, "I want to go down with you."

"That's fine, but don't say I didn't warn ye'." He gave Will a look of admiration, but it faded in a matter of seconds. Then Jack left to go comfort Elizabeth.

Will watched as Jack kneeled down beside Elizabeth, then he reached up and kissed her. At that moment Will abruptly turned away, he wasn't quite over the fact that they were lovers. He wouldn't be for awhile, it just had to work its way in.

When Will turned around Gibbs came in to view, "Gibbs," he tried to catch his attention, "how does Jack know so much about this place?"

Gibbs stared at him like he was crazy, "Jack knows everything about everything," he answered Will's question then he continued, "Do you know anything about Jack?" Gibbs asked Will placing a bundle of rope down on the deck.

"Well I know some things, but I guess there's more?"

Gibbs gave a little chuckle, "There's more, well Jack started sailing these waters when he was a young lad, fifteen. That's the reason he knows so much…" Then Gibbs stopped and glanced behind Will.

"Why do I always come when you two are talking about me?" Jack stared at them questionably, "We need to go, Turner." Jack gave a gesture with his hand to follow him, and then Jack went striding off towards the other side of the ship.

Will took a deep breath and started following Jack.

   

_SPLASH! _Will watched as Jack dove bravely into the blue water. He glanced behind him to find Lana; he gave her a smile hoping to lift her spirits. Then he dove right in after Jack.

The water was chilling but Will couldn't stop he needed to follow the line of bubbles that Jack left behind him. In a second a dark figure crept into Will's view, it was Jack. Will pushed harder and harder trying to catch Jack.

Finally with his breath slowly working its way out of his body, he caught up with Jack. But Jack didn't look at him; he just kept going. Will did the same.

Water was growing colder and the underside of the ship faded out of sight. Will was growing weak from the lack of breath, but Jack just seemed fine. Will couldn't take it anymore, he was shaking violently. _This is it; this is where I'm going to die! _He yelled to himself, right when he was going to give up and swim back to the surface. Something caught his eye, something that shined and sparkled, something beautiful but yet again fragile.

Will forgot everything that was worrying him before, he swim up to Jack who was studying the jewel carefully with wide eyes.

The Jewel lay perfectly in the middle of a sea sponge, with colorful plant life and lively fish that Will had never seen before. It was a soft yellow, but it still seemed to shine as bright as the sun.

Jack glanced around, and then when he was satisfied he snatched the Jewel into his grasp. He looked at Will and pointed up to the surface.

Will did what he was told; he pushed off the soft sea floor and started to tread the water. His body was weak, it was taking its toll on him, he felt like the weight of the world was pressing down on him, forcing him to the ocean floor. Will couldn't do it; he looked around violently for Jack, but he wasn't anywhere. He glanced down to where the Jewel once was.

Then there he say Jack being covered in tentacles of a sea creature, Jack was flailing his arms and legs about trying to get free. The Jewel lay only inches from his feet, Will didn't think twice he swim as fast as his weak self could carry him.

Will tried to rip the tentacles off his friend, but it was harder then he thought. He was too weak to do anything for Jack, but he will try until something stopped him.

Suddenly a hand gripped Will's arm, he stared at the hand and followed it to Jack. His eyes told him something, and his other hand pointed to the surface. Will knew what he was telling him, he was telling him to go and save himself, but he wasn't going to do that. Will shook his head in disagreement. But Jack's eyes suddenly got a streak of anger in them.

Will let go and stopped fighting the beast and backed away. He took one last look at Jack before he swiped the Jewel from the ocean floor and made his way to the surface. He wasn't going to look back; he swam as fast as he could. Guilt was rushing through his body; nothing felt worse then leaving the man, who you looked up to, at the bottom of the ocean floor, being devoured by a beast.

   

Will lay on the deck gasping for air, with Lana by his side, her hand on his forehead. He was gradually regaining his strength. But the world was a blur to him at the moment, all he could hear was murmuring from the crew and the worst of all, the one that sent shooting pains to his heart, was the sobs of Elizabeth's cry.

The sky above him was growing pink, as the sun made its way above the horizon. Will felt his head go numb, all the blood in his body rushed to a certain spot, leaving him totally unconscious.

   

It was pitch black with soft cheerful voices and heavy breathing, nothing felt right to Will. It seemed almost too cheerful, it wasn't at all like he last saw it. There wasn't anybody crying or people whispering, why was everybody happy, Jack was dead! _Jack died. _That fact hadn't sunk in quite yet, whenever he thought of it, it felt like a thousand daggers stabbed him all over his body.

Will slowly opened his eyes to see blurry figures, standing around his bed, chatting away about nothing in particular. As soon as hid eye sight cleared , he could make out everyone.

Well almost everyone, he saw Elizabeth, Lana, and Anamaria and there was a man in the mix. The man almost looked like… Jack!

**SO what did you think? I want to know, I know I kinda left ya on a cliffe, but you get to read my tenth chapter next week! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Keepers

**HEY EVERYONE! I am finished with my super duper tenth chapter, and may I add, pretty darn good one too. Haha. Anyway I hope you like it, and as usual please review, I love to hear from you all. Oh and I wont be able to up date until, next weekend, because I am going to be absent this weekend, just a heads up. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, his eyes wide. This excitement caused him to jolt up right in bed, which sent shooting pains up his back. Will grasped his back in a wincing pain.

Everyone in the room leapt toward him, "Will, you ah' right?" Jack asked, his body hidden behind Elizabeth and Lana's looming figures.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really." Will assured them, their worried faces suddenly gone, and replaced with new cheerful ones.

"Good. We were beginning to worry bout you," Jack steps back and plops down on a wooden chair, "you were out cold for hours." He takes a crisp bite out of an apple, juice gathering at the corners of his mouth.

It's funny really, how the more Jack seems to be getting along with Barbossa, the more he seems to resemble him in little ways. Will gave them friendly smile, "Yes," he puts his hand to his forehead as if to find an explanation for… well, everything, "what happened to you? I for sure thought you were a goner."

"I did too, until the beastie lost its grip of me." Jack explained, gently placing his unfinished apple on the desk beside him.

Will moved his eyes towards Elizabeth, who was furiously gnawing at her bottom lip. Her eyes glossed over, welled with tears. _No, don't cry Elizabeth, don't do it. _

"I better go get Will here, some more… rum." Elizabeth stammered, as she briskly made her way out the door on the verge of tears.

Will stared down at his empty hands, no rum in sight. Then he glanced at Lana and Jack quizzically, they're faces not that different from his own.

With no further hesitation Jack went after her.

   

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked a dark lump in the hallway, he crouched down beside her. He placed his grimy hand on her back feeling the warmth from her fragile body.

A gasp sounded from her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. It's just the thought of…" Elizabeth tried to explain in short and ragged breaths, but Jack stopped her.

"I never said I was angry with you." Jack replied, when suddenly Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, and hiding her tear stained face in his shirt.

"It's just that you're never safe, and I always have to worry and I hate that feeling." Elizabeth managed to say without having to taking a breath.

Jack couldn't help but smile, she was so cute. "Hush now, no need to say anymore. You need some fresh air." He tried pulling her up from the floor, but she refused.

"I don't want the crew to see me; they see me cry too much." Elizabeth stated, not moving her backside from the wood.

"You're being ridiculous." And with that said, Jack bent down and swept her of the ground. Then he made his way up to the deck.

"JACK! What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth yelled laughing contagiously, and kicking her feet about.

Jack couldn't help but join in her laughter, "You keep this up I'll end up droppn' you."

Elizabeth stopped struggling and draped her arms around Jack's neck. The crisp ocean air was what she needed; it relieved her of all her stresses, well almost.

Jack took out his arms from under her, letting her feet create a thud on the deck. Then he gave her a quick but passionate kiss, and left her to talk to Barbossa.

Elizabeth placed her fingers against her lips, the tingling that lingered there made her feel so warm. _How does he do that? _Elizabeth asked herself while studying his fading figure.

After a moment or two she turned her attention to sea they were leaving behind them, the churning water reminding her of the clouds floating just above her. Her eyes wondered to the horizon, when she saw something very unusual. A ship of some sort.

Elizabeth didn't want to risk anything and quickly yelled to Jack, "Ship! There's a coming ship!" She pointed her slender finger toward the growing ship.

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Bugger," He mumbled, he cringed at the sight, "full speed ahead!" He managed to get out. His body shaking like a frightened child's.

"What? What is it?" Elizabeth asked him, regretting the answer that was going to come out of his mouth.

"It's a pirate ship." Then he turned away to take the wheel gnawing at his fingernails, his eyes darting here or there.

"What sort of pirate ship?" The edge in Elizabeth's voice gave Jack the hint that she was obviously annoyed with him.

He waved Barbossa down to take the wheel, "They are the Keepers of the Jewel, that's why some people do not reach it. The Keepers get to them first." He explained, and then his eyes focused on the growing ship.

Elizabeth whipped her head around to find that the ship had gained up on them dramatically. Her mouth made a perfect "o" shape as she stared at it in amazement. It was an elegant ship, with perfectly carved sea creatures and mermaids on its sides. Its sails weren't the original white or black, but colorful sewn pieces of cloths. They were gaining ground, giving them barely anytime to prepare for battle, maybe.

"Is this ship faster then _the Pearl_?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Jack gave her a sympathetic grin, how could she not know the answer to her own question, "There's no ship faster then _the Pearl_."

Elizabeth let out a sigh, if only they had _the Pearl_, but they will just have to make do with _the Treasure Hunter. _

The crew behind her was bustling about, they're faces glassed over with fear. Was she missing something? Were these people, "the Keepers", that dangerous? Even Jack and Barbossa were nervous, and that made her stomach sick.

"What's going on?" Will asked he had just come up from his cabin, with Lana trailing behind him. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how cute they are together.

All Jack had to do was nod his head in the direction on the coming ship. Then Will raised an eyebrow in confusion, obviously he didn't know what was going on either.

Everything was going fine on the ship; they kept a steady pace and stayed far enough away from the Keepers for now.

Elizabeth's tense body seemed to relax as time went on, but that wouldn't last long. Suddenly something jerked them in the water and everyone stumbled over, followed by a deafening roar of water.

Elizabeth panicked and her eyes wondered around searching for Jack, when she was just about give up a dark figure came out of nowhere and wrapped their muscular arms around her body. His body blocked her from the horrible scene before them. The ship was being swallowed up by metallic blues and purples, the water swirled around them in a never ending funnel. Elizabeth tilted her head back; the blue sky that was once above them was instantly being gulped up by water.

Her throat felt swollen and sore, air was a hard thing to grasp. So instead Elizabeth buried her head in Jack's shirt hoping for the best.

   

Water sloshed up on Elizabeth's soggy face, her eyes flew open not expecting to see the open sea, nothing else was there, just water. She closed her eyes again hoping it was just a dream, when she peeked one eye open the water was still there, steadily lapping against pieces of wood. Elizabeth waded in the water, letting salty tears stream down her cheeks, then they gently plopped into the sea.

She couldn't be alone, there had to be someone out there, "Jack? Will!" She choked out, "Anybody?" _Silence_. More and more tears streamed down her soggy face.

"There's one more out there captn'!" A voice rang out in the ocean, Elizabeth ears perked up.

She spun around in the water to find a ship looming above her, the elegant patterns carved into its dark wood sparked in her memory. A lump formed in her throat and her stomach flipped upside down.

Faces peered down at her from on deck, none of them she remembered. They were mostly men and a few women; they're skin a dark creamy color.

A rope flew in the air and splashed down beside her; at first she wasn't going to grab a hold of it, and try to be her stubborn self. But her common sense kicked in, she didn't have a chance to survive out her in the ocean, where deep sea creatures loomed in the shadows.

   

_Thud! _Elizabeth fell on her backside, her eyes darting around searching for any members of the crew. No such luck.

"May I ask your name, young lady?" A gruff voice came from be hide her.

Elizabeth stood up quickly and found a clean cut man in a dark leather coat, which hung limply on his arms. His hair was black and pulled back; nothing really seemed harmful about him. But appearances can be deceiving. He had the same colored skin as his crew, but Elizabeth noticed under his leather coat, he wore colorful exotic clothing just the main sail, and a oddly shapes necklace hung around his neck.

"My name is Elizabeth Swan." Elizabeth replied sternly, not letting them see her true fear that crept at the surface of her skin.

The man smirked at her, "Well Ms. Swan, I am Captain PowPow," Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a little snort, but she quickly slapped her hand to her mouth. Captain PowPow narrowed his eyes at her in disgust, "Hugh," Captain PowPow waved down a tall scrawny man, "take her down to her cell with the others." Captain PowPow gave Elizabeth a sly grin and then turned away to other matters.

_Others! Does that mean the crew is down there? _Elizabeth asked herself, she actually didn't mind when Hugh grabbed her by the arm to drag her off down below.

   

Right when Elizabeth rounded the corner to the cells, and chorus of voices called out to her, "Elizabeth!" They all shouted.

Out of the many faces smashed up against the steal bars, she could make out everyone; everyone was there and called for. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jack's face smiling at her.

At least she had Jack that was all she wanted to concentrate on at the moment. What danger they were heading for, that she was going to worry about later.

**WELL? What did you think, I want to know! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Plan

**HEY! I am SO happy to get my super chapter Eleven out here! I hope you all enjoy it, I have been quite busy lately but I found time to finish it slowly. Well here you go, Chapter Eleven awaits! **

Chapter Eleven

The brig wasn't anything special; from the outside of the ship you would've thought that the inside would just be as elegant and well kept. But that could be easily mistaken; the brig was even worse the _Pearl_! It smelt horrid, the rust and grim threatened to devour the aging metal and the creatures that roamed around seemed like they were multiplying ever minute.

Elizabeth sluggishly pulled her eyelids open; she took in the cell before her, with soundly sleeping pirates. All oblivious to the situation they all were heading for; the night before Jack seemed to not to have a care in the world. _Wait where is Jack? _

Elizabeth bolted upright against the wood; her eyes darted around for any sign of Jack. Surprisingly when she didn't spot him anywhere in her cell, she knew just what to do.

_Thud! _A shoe went flying through the cell bars and smacked the sleeping guard right in the face. His eyes flung open and he peered around at the sleeping pirates, then his cold gray eyes fell on Elizabeth.

She was staring at him with a wide grin placed on her smooth features.

"What's in your head Missy?" He asked placing his beefy hand on the cell bar.

Elizabeth continued to stare him down not letting any emotion through, "I want to speak with your Captain." After a moment of silence, she stood up without letting the grin slide off her face.

A gruff chuckle escaped his mouth, "If you wish." He pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket with a jingle and slid it inside the keyhole with ease. A quick turn and the steel door swung open.

Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction, and made her way to the door, tip-toeing through the crowd of unconscious bodies.

   

The guard led Elizabeth up to the deck where bundles of crewmen ceased through work to gawk at her. A few let out mocking whistles and others just nodded an unseemly gesture. Elizabeth didn't focus on them; she just put her feet forward and concentrating on the closed door in front of her.

Once they reached the door the guard opened it dramatically, letting Elizabeth see Jack slouching in a chair with his feet placed gently on the table top and Captain PowPow sitting directly across from him.

Captain PowPow stared at the two of them, "What is this?" He asked, and as soon as he did, Jack swung around in his chair.

Jack seemed surprisingly not at all shocked, angered or even disappointed. He was emotionless, his face just held a small smile for Elizabeth and then he patted the chair next to him, gesturing her over.

Elizabeth walked cautiously over to the chair over by Jack's side. She sat down on the wooden surface, her back stiff as a board. Trying not to get too comfortable.

The room that they were in was what seemed like the Captains Quarters, it had a large table, somewhat like the _Pearl_. It was toasty warm, and smelt of cinnamon and rum. It was an odd combination but it went nicely with the ship.

Captain PowPow stared at Elizabeth with his eyes filled with anger, "Elizabeth, wasn't it?" He asked as he pick at a piece of bread, when he found a satisfying chunk he flung it in his mouth with ease.

"It's Ms. Swan!" Elizabeth spat at him, Jack gave Elizabeth a sharp kick under the table. "Ouch!" She placed her hand on her throbbing foot, and then she gave Jack her death glare.

Captain PowPow glanced at both of them, "I'm sorry did I miss something? Is there a problem?"

The two of them snapped their heads in his direction, "No!" They replied in unison.

He arched his bushy eyebrow, and then a grin took its place on his lips. "Well to get back to important matters," he took a swig from his mug then plopped it back down on the table, "I will let you go free at a port town if you give me back the Jewel."

There was a long pause before Jack even spoke up, "How bout' I take the Jewel to the person who I got it for, then I bring it back to you. No harm done!" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

The Captain just laughed, which seemed to come from deep down inside him. Jack grimaced at the roar that filled the room. His laughter finally simmered down, "Mr. Sparrow I'm afraid I can't let you do that, the Jewel is not meant for _anybody _to have, but someone who does not intend to do no harm with it. Someone who wants it for the good of all man kind."

Elizabeth couldn't help but respect Captain PowPow, he was protecting something so beautiful, waiting for the right person to come along and use it for the better.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "So you're saying my friend is not going to use it for the better?"

"Why that's exactly what I'm saying," he took another swift drink from his mug, "I can read any one person's thoughts, only if those thoughts connect with the Jewel."

Just when Captain PowPow said those words, Elizabeth could see a light go on inside Jack's head. His eyes brightened, and his body stiffened in his chair. Apparently the captain saw that same reaction.

"Mr. Sparrow, like I said I can read your thoughts." Then he let out a short chuckle and he was gone. He had moved so swiftly and quietly out the door, it was a blur in memory.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack's shocked figure, his eyes wide and his hand clenched in a ball under the table. "That's not fair." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Jack maybe we shouldn't give the Jewel to Tia after all, you heard what he said about her. She's not planning do something good with it." Elizabeth suggested, while she gazed at Jack, not moving a muscle.

Jack returned her gaze, but he was much tenser and almost angry. "No… no, I can't I worked too hard for the Pearl, I need her back!" He shouted, but it seemed like he was shouting at himself more then he was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gently grabbed for Jack's tightened fist and slowly loosened his grip. Then she stroked the back of his hand carefully running up and down his fingers. "Jack I know, but what is Tia does something stupid? Does she have anything against you?"

He don't look in her eyes, he kept his head down staring at the circles she was making on his hand. Jack pondered for a moment, recollecting past memories. Finally he cocked his head up with a half hearted smile on his face, "No she doesn't! Which means that she won't hurt us and we can have a clean break with the _Pearl_?" Jack's sudden happiness was very amusing to Elizabeth, but something still bothered her about the whole thing.

Elizabeth raised her index finger, "What if she wants to control the ocean?" Elizabeth asked slyly, still tracing the outside of Jack's hand.

A breath escaped Jack's mouth and his happy smiling face fell. "Oh, I didn't think of that," he seemed to rethink the whole thing, "Tia wouldn't be interested in that! We can take the Jewel."

There was a brief silence when Jack spoke again, "I mean we are pirates after all." A sly grin took its place on his lips again.

   

The sun sank down under the sea water, leaving the gently blue sky a soft shade of pink. With orange swirled into it, which was Lana's favorite time a day? She was nestled in a corner of the cell with Will snoring soundly beside her. She had found herself a nice little peek hole where she could enjoy the most peaceful time of day.

Only just moments ago Jack and Elizabeth had trudged loudly back to their cell. They had been gone for hours, when they left Gibbs had reassured everyone that Jack went to go talk it out with the Captain, but something told Lana that that wasn't the case.

Lana watched as Elizabeth snuggled into Jack's chest, while he secured his arm around her waist. Lana glanced down at the peaceful Will by her side, wanting only to kiss him awake. She felt no need not to, so she leaned down and brushed her lips to his.

Will woke with a start, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Oh," Will exclaimed, "what was that for?"

Lana shrugged her slender shoulders, "I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you, that's all." She explained, peeking back into her peek hole to see the orange and pink turn into deep oranges and reds. Lana turned her head back to see Will staring hopelessly at Jack and Elizabeth.

A moment later Will snapped out of his staring state, "I'm sorry." His head hung limp on his shoulders.

Lana knew he would need only time to get over Elizabeth completely, she understood, "There's nothing to be sorry about, she hurt you. You're only in the healing stage now." Lana leaned over and kissed his forehead quickly.

"Thank you" Will whispered, his eyes sparkled in the last bit of sunlight coming through the little hole.

   

"Captn' what's the plan?" Gibbs whispered at Jack, who had the sleeping Elizabeth on his chest.

Jack explained every little detail to the crew, while their guards were soundly snoring. The crew listened intently to everything Jack had to tell them, when that was over Jack spoke, "It's time now." He grinned at them, which they replied with a quiet cheer. Jack quickly held out the Jewel in front of the crew for motivation, letting the sun reflect colors of the rainbow of it.

Then Jack shoved back into its hiding place. It was now time to get down to business.

**SO?????? What did you think, it is a cliffe I agree, but I haven't let it in a cliffe in a while! Well I want to hear what you all think. Thanks for reading, all of you, you guys are the BEST! **


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

**HEY! I am have been SOSOOSOSO busy, I am glad that I finally got my next chapter out! It took me awhile to write, even though it's not even that long. But enjoy! And yes please review afterwards. Thanks! **

Chapter Twelve

As the guard sat contently, carefully watching the solemn prisoners, Jack stared him down. Taking note of his every move, cough, sneeze, even blinking. He was preparing himself for his plan, making sure this guard wasn't cunning. He was making sure that he wouldn't have any chance of stopping them. And by what Jack saw, this guard had _no _chance on stopping his crew.

Then Jack gave the rest of his crew a signal they had made up earlier when their watcher was sound asleep.

As soon as the plan was in action Ana-Maria clutched her stomach, she let out wincing howls of pain as Gibbs and Elizabeth "comforted" her.

The guard's eyes darted toward the scene in the cell. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to block out the sounds coming from Ana-Maria.

Jack gave Gibbs a wink, and then Gibbs pronounced to all that could hear, "This woman needs help!" The guard looked worriedly at the cringing Ana-Maria, who was now laying on the ground with sweat trickling down her face. She stared at him intently; her eyes only told him one thing, "Help."

The guard couldn't stand for it any more; he reached for his keys with a quivering hand. "Don't tell anyone it was me." He commanded as the lock clicked and the iron door creaked open.

Jack got up, "Much appreciated," he took a side step to Ana-Maria, but at that precise moment the guard fell forward in the group of pirates with a _thunk_. Behind him was Barbossa, holding his black boot in one hand.

Jack's eyes were wide, "Not according to plan, but that will do," he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Where did you come from?"

Barbossa twirled the boot in his hands, grinning wildly, "Well there happens to be something you don't know about me," he paused dramatically watching their straining faces, "I happen to be close friends with Captain PowPow."

"That's all? I was expecting something a little but more, complicated." Jack replied, "Well let's just get out of here, and fast."

   

"Men!" James Norrington shouted over his entire army, "Be officiate, we are getting close! One mishap could take off the trail entirely!"

"Sir, is this completely worth it? I mean we tried so hard, so many times, and he just slips through our fingers." Patrick retorted, after James got promoted, again, Patrick was assigned to assist him with little things. And so far the Commodore was becoming more of a pain everyday.

"Patrick, don't question me again. How many times do I have to tell you that, before you listen?" James hit the wheel in frustration then he added, "You just wait and see, we will get him this time, we just need to get to his weakest point."

Patrick perked up, "The girl, we can get the girl!"

"No, you fool! Sparrow will just get around us, his done it many other times." James pondered for a moment, going into a sort of trance. Then something broke his silence, "What is this?"

He stepped gradually away from the wheel, taking in the full view ahead of him. There was a small port of some sort on the right and then dead ahead of him was a ship, it almost seemed to be coming out of the sun.

"Patrick hand me my telescope." He commanded

"Yes, sir."

Patrick handed him the telescope, waiting anxiously for what came next.

In the telescope James saw a perfectly put together ship with a sail that seemed to be made out of the colors of the rainbow, then in a moment it just disappeared. Just like that. "What!?!?" James shouted.

"Where did it go?" Patrick asked, apparently he noticed it too.

"That was odd." James thought for a moment not understanding what he had just witnessed, "Straight ahead!" He finally shouted.

   

"Shhh…" Jack pressed his finger against his lips.

The restless crew was grinning with excitement behind him, at the moment they were down on all fours, crouching behind barrels. The adrenaline rushing through their veins was unbelievable, every single person could hear their frantic heart beats quickening every second.

"Sir." A crewman announced to Captain PowPow.

"Yes?" Captain PowPow responded.

The crewman drew in a long raspy breath, "We can't seem to find Sparrow."

There was a lengthy silence then an earsplitting bang sounded through the air, and a thud followed. Lana flinched, her ears ringing. She thought to herself, _this must only be the beginning. _

Footsteps leisurely faded away and then it was safe for the crew to crawl to safety.

"Move ahead." Jack whispered.

Bit by bit the crew creped along the edge of the barrels, placing their hands warily on the deck trying not to create a sound.

Lana concentrated on her feet and hands, lifting them of the deck gradually then returning them back to the splintered wood. It was becoming a natural and easy rhythm. Her body just moved along carrying itself across to the railing. She didn't even notice that she was behind, until she smacked her head on the railing itself and there was no one waiting for her. Lana peered at the water; bobbing heads were in the waves. No one even bothered to make sure she made it in the water with them.

Lana glanced toward the crew area, and then she slowly got off her knees. The water was so far down; she swallowed hard and closed her eyes tight. Once the wind caught her in the face, so did a hand.

   

Will paddled along trying to keep up to Jack, he seemed to be leading them to a port, that was just in view. He couldn't help but wonder if everyone made it off. He was pretty sure everyone did, but he still wanted to double check. He saw Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Anamaria, his father, and every other crew member. But he couldn't see Lana.

A knot tightened itself in Will's stomach; he searched the water franticly hoping to see a blonde bobbing head in the water, but no such luck. He whipped his head around where the Keepers ship would have been, but it wasn't there. It was empty ocean water. Then just seconds later there was a blood curdling shriek, that didn't come from anyone in the water.

The knot in his stomach constricted itself around his insides. He was the one who brought her here, he was the one who was responsible for her, but he didn't do his job. Instead he let her enter the jaws of danger. He swam faster then he was before, gaining ground on Jack. Will needed to get help, he needed to warn them.

Will didn't catch up to Jack until they were lying on the sands of a beach. His chest heaved as he lay on his back, gasping for air as did everyone else. After a moment on the sand to regain his strength, Will got up on his feet and stumbled over toward to where Jack was standing. He had his hand placed above his eyes, he was searching for something.

Will hated to interrupt his concentration, but matters called, "Jack?"

Jack snapped out of his trance and blinked once at Will, "Yes."

"Well we are missing Lana; she's back on the ship. When I looked back it was… gone." Will tried to explain this calmly, but his words rambled together.

Jack just nodded his head, staring at him with wide eyes, "Yes I am aware of her situation, but there's nothing I can do now. The Keepers are gone now, or so they want us to think." He went back to gaze at the water.

Will grew furious at Jack, of course he could do something to save Lana, he was Jack Sparrow damn it! He was about to retort, but was distracted by how distant Jack seemed from the world, all he was doing was peering out at the water. Something was different he was trying to concentrate on something, his body stood like stone. Will tried to follow Jack's gaze, which lead out to the horizon. Nothing special about the horizon, but a foggy shape began to form from the water.

They both had to break from their focus, when Ragetti was howling and pointing his shaky finger at an oncoming ship. From Will's experience with the Royal Navy, he would have to say that was one of them.

"Oh bugger, perfect timing Commodore. We don't even have a bloody ship!" Jack scampered off like a pouting child into a gathering of trees. When his body was engulfed in plants, he quickly poked his head out, "Are coming? We need to get our self a ship!" Then he vanished again.

**SO???? What cha think? Do you think it's going somewhere??? I need to add some drama between people, to my next chapter, if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: So Close Commodore

**Hello my fellow writers and readers! I am now complete with my chapter THIRTEEN! YAY! I hope you enjoy it! I personally think it sends a twist in the story. **

**Do not own POTC, and never will. Haha. **

Chapter Thirteen

"What do you what from me?" Lana demanded, she was perched on a barrel with crewmen surrounding her. Her body was as steady as a rock, but her mind was trembling with fear. So far pretending to be calm was working, they were being patient with her. This was quite surprising considering they were pirates.

The Captain took a continuous step toward Lana, "What is your name, Missy?"

"My name is Lana." She didn't feel her last name was necessary at the moment.

The Captain just nodded along, "Well Ms. Lana, we," he pointed toward the whole crew, "only have one purpose on this earth. That is to protect the Jewel of the Caribbean and you see, we have been given' unique senses to help us do that. For example I can read ones thoughts and Curtis here can swim… very fast." He explained this rather loudly, like he was trying to talk to the whole world.

Lana just nodded her head once, but felt no words on her tongue.

Captain PowPow continued, "Now dear, we need you very much. We need you to retrieve the Jewel from your friend Sparrow and bring it back to us by the fourth sunset."

He waited patiently for Lana to speak, "What if I don't come back?"

He and the crew just bellowed out with laughter, "Then my dear we will come find you and your little friends. No matter where you go, still doesn't prevent us from finding you." Lana just sat there not knowing to agree or quickly dive off the ship, either one her chances weren't any good. "Oh and Missy, don't think were not decent men, we just don't trust this women the Jewel is being sent to. Now what is your decision?"

Lana didn't know what to do, she couldn't betray Jack or the crew like that, but she didn't trust Tia either. When Lana first saw Tia standing out on the deck with a mysterious smirk on her face, only meant she had been planning something. "I agree I'll do it."

Captain PowPow smiled with pleasure and took Lana's hand and kissed it.

_What have I done? _

   

Will glided up beside Jack, who was staring intently at the docks. "What are we going to do about Lana?" Will asked crossly in a low murmur.

Jack just turned his head to reply, when a high chiming voice came from behind them, "What are you going to do to me?"

Both men whipped around to spot Lana squatting down beside them. Will captured Lana in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Oh… they tried to capture me, but I dove off the side of the ship." Lana explained, very evenly.

This was shocking to Jack, for someone who had never been with pirates before in her life. Then just calmly appear beside Will without being petrified or wide eyed. Jack glared at Lana while Will embraced her in a cuddle. _I have my eye on you, Ms. Lana. _

   

"Sir, I am sorry to announce, but we are not going to find that ship here." Patrick stabbed his finger in the air at the town around them.

James swung his head in Patrick's direction, "Patrick you think I don't know that?" He took a slight pause to glance around at the surrounding people, "If that ship had anything to do with Sparrow, then I might be able to find some clues here. It's my only chance; we are already off his trail." Then with that said he disappeared into the tavern.

Patrick shook his head and split off into another direction. They had left only a few men to guard the ship and the rest of them were off searching for any sign of Sparrow. So far they had nothing to work with, it was hopeless. Patrick met up with a fellow crewman, "Anything?"

The man, who was named Roger, answered, "Nothing, what does Commodore expect to recover here?"

"We have a better chance searching a mob of drunken pirates. To tell you the truth, I really won't be bothered if Sparrow walks free." Both men agreed with a simple head nod and parted ways.

   

The entire crew crouched down in a vast amount of bushes and trees, cautiously spying on, what appeared to be two of James Norrington's men. Jack was enjoying the conversation all too well, because it seemed that the men were disgusted with Norrington's plan to retrieve Jack for England.

Elizabeth noticed a smile beaming off his face; it was reassuring to him that some people didn't want to kill him after all.

After the men left, Jack waved forward to the docks. The crew stooped down behind carts filled with crops, clothing, and valuable goods. They followed the chain of pushcarts half way to the port. Jack squatted down on his haunches and rummaged around in his mind for ideas.

The crew behind him was growing anxious; Elizabeth's eyes darted around for oncoming trouble. Then with out warning Jack made a run for it, his feet kicking up gravel as his arms flailed at his sides.

Everyone looked at each other "Well that was very spontaneous." Will exclaimed, he got up and started after Jack. The rest of them followed, one by one.

Once they reached an empty ship, Jack had a sly grin on his face; there was a menacing glow in his eyes.

"Jack? What is it?" Gibbs asked, he had seen this face before and he knew what was going through Jack's mind.

Jack just turned toward him, a corner of his mouth pulled upward in a mischievous smile. He didn't reply, he curled his finger upward toward the colors of the vessel.

Elizabeth only had to take one glimpse to know it was the English Navy's ship.

   

"Sir," Patrick started, "its fine that we didn't find any sign of Sparrow here. That ship we saw probably had nothing to do with him after all." They were walking down to board their ship, with the rest of the crew trailing behind them.

"Patrick I know for a fact, that that was a pirate ship. No other normal human could make it disappear." James replied in a frustrated voice.

"Sir, there are more then just Sparrow out on these waters."

"That is true." That was all the Commodore said.

They were approaching the dock, when they saw a small group of men standing there, but no ship. They looked quite odd, since they were packed together in a tight group.

James ran done to the group of men, when he reached them he found out it was his own men. They were bounded together with rope and their mouths covered with cloth. "Who did this to you?" He demanded, but the men couldn't speak. But James didn't need them to talk; there was a small piece of parchment tied to the rope.

Patrick came running up behind him, "What happened?"

"Shhh!" James stuck out his finger at Patrick, while he read the note.

_Dear Commodore,_

_We came across a need for a speedy vessel. When we saw your ship ported here, we only had one choice. I know you just about want to ring my neck right now, but I will allow you to do that when you find me. If you can. Thank you for your hospitality. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

James glowered at the name written at the bottom. He knew it, he knew Sparrow was here, but he couldn't find him. And now they didn't even have a ship. He crumpled the note in his hand while staring at the empty water at the horizon. "Here, do something with this!" He hurled the crumpled paper to Patrick, and then he darted toward town.

   

Elizabeth walked up to Jack, who had his eyes set dead ahead, "What are you looking at?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He greeted her with a passionate kiss on her lips, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

It had only been two hours since they had left the port town, and the sun was sending radiant colors everywhere you looked. "How could I sleep with you up here?" Elizabeth gave him a little grin, then without letting him reply she departed from his side.

Jack gawked at her; he had promised Barbossa he would take care of the ship half the night. He was debating in his mind weather to follow her or keep his promise to Barbossa… and so far he was thinking about following Elizabeth. Jack stroked his chin… maybe he could ask Gibbs. Gibbs would take over the ship in a heart beat.

Right when Jack was about to yell out to Gibbs, Lana appeared out of nowhere causing Jack to jump backwards. "Ms. Lana, you're getting quite good at that."

Lana laughed, "Oh sorry, I just needed to talk to you." Jack kept quiet, but his eyes would drift over to where he last saw Elizabeth. She couldn't think of a way to ask, to see the Jewel. "Umm… could I look at the Jewel?"

Jack gave her a wary look, "No I am sorry, I was just about to… go to sleep." He took a pause to look at Gibbs, "Gibbs, would you please come here and take over. Good night, Ms. Lana." Then Jack disappeared into the shadow of the main sail.

The wind whipped Lana's hair back, _Jack's not stupid! He wouldn't let just any person handle the Jewel. This is not going to be an easy task; it's going to take more wits than anything._ Lana was starting to feel like a traitor; well technically she was one already. She couldn't even imagine what Will would think of her if she took the Jewel from Jack. Just thinking about it made her stomach feel queasy.

"Are you ill Ms. Lana, your turning green?" Gibbs took a step closer to Lana, but that wasn't a really smart move on his part. Lana let lose all of her dinner, on every single object in front of her, including Gibbs.

**Hey! So what did you think? I want to hear from you, every thought please! Lol. What did you think about the whole Lana deal?? **


	14. Chapter 14: Lana's Plan

**ELLO' MATES! Haha, but I am FINALLY done with this chapter fourteen! It took me an extremely long time, but it is longer then the most (By a little) which is always good. Well I had some fun writing this one, it will be one of the last though I am afraid, but don't be sad I am thinking and planning my next story I can write! It will not be a sequel; I want some new characters to create. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own POTC and never will. **

Chapter Fourteen

Lana rested on her bed, the queasy feeling in her stomach was still urging her to lose control again, but she was trying her best to keep it under control. Everyone was up on deck preparing to reach Tia's home, time was running out and she hasn't even got so far as talking to Jack. There was a constant pulsation beating against her forehead; it was a brutal battle in her mind and from what has happened so far, her side was losing.

She had very little time to do what she had to do, to keep Will and the crew alive. If she didn't complete this task that The Keepers sent her on, then all their lives were on the line. Lana had to fight through this and get the Jewel, they would hate her for now, but as soon as they know the truth they're going to be down on their knees thanking her.

With a lot of strength, Lana slid out of bed to go find Jack.

   

Elizabeth let her eyes fall on the milky sky, with the setting sun casting a radiant glow on the sky above her. Her mind finally stopped tossing random problems in her face. Now she had a chance to enjoy something without having to worry, because now they were safe for once… at least she thought they were.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

Elizabeth crooked her head to find Will stationed right next to her. Ever since the little thing with her and Jack her and Will never talk to each other, maybe a casually hello or good morning but never a conversation. "Oh, yes." There was a silence between them. "It's odd isn't it? We haven't had any encounters with the Royal Navy lately." Elizabeth wanted to smack herself for that one.

Will's eyes went from the sea to her then downward at the dark wood at his fingertips, "Yes, but can we talk about something other then this!" His hands flew up to point at the ship calmly slicing through the, at the water itself, and then he pointed to Jack. At the moment his eyes flew on Jack his face filled with disgust.

"I'm sorry will I didn't know you felt that way… well I knew, I just chose not to." Elizabeth risked a glance at him, he was like a stone wall, and he wouldn't let anything pass through him. "Will I know what I did to you was wrong, really wrong, but you used to like Jack. I just don't want to be the one that ruins everything and now I am that person… I hate it!"

His jaw clenched and he shook his head stiffly.

Elizabeth waited for him to respond, "Will! Say something!" She waited a while longer, "I just want to know if we can still be friends."

"Elizabeth you have to understand _how much _it hurt me and that it _did_ change everything. That now whenever I talk to Jack all I think about is how much I just want to hit him, I used to be amused by his witty humor, but now it sets my teeth on edge. Then there's you standing by his side without the care in the world, when I look at all that I can't help but still lov…" He got cut off by Jack's sudden entrance.

"Ello', what might we be talking about this…" he glanced up at the sky, "I guess its night, so night it is. Oh and by the way, have you two spotted Barbossa around here?" Jack glanced quickly around the ship.

Will gazed at Elizabeth, who was staring right back at him completely shocked and on the verge of tears, then he glanced at Jack who was standing by him, Will could almost feel the blood bubbling out of his ears. He couldn't be near that man right now so he shot off to another part of the ship.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked himself, and then found a spot by Elizabeth.

"He probably just didn't get to say something." Elizabeth answered Jack's question, while a single tear slipped down her cheek.

   

"Thank you very much." Norrington told the silhouette in the moonlight. James reached his hand out to shake the shadow's hand as to confirm their agreement.

"I just have to say, after I helped you find Sparrow then what do I get in return?" The silhouette returned into the light of the room.

"You get the pleasure of finally defeating Sparrow once and for all and you just might get his ship as well, what do you say about that Barbossa?" James asked curiously.

"Sparrow doesn't have the Pearl, that's what I'm really after." Barbossa replied heatedly.

James took a short step toward Barbossa, "Well we'll just have to work something out now won't we?"

Barbossa grinned as a reply then he left the room.

   

Lana peered through the sun light trying to spot Jack out in the mass of people. A single bead of sweat trickled down her temple; it was an awfully hot day. The breeze didn't help much, because that too was ruined by the suns extreme heat. Finally Lana saw Jack talking intently to Gibbs; she took a step forward toward his direction.

"There you are, I haven't seen you in awhile." A soft pair of lips pressed against her cheek without warning, Lana jumped at the sudden affection. "Are you all right?"

Lana's eyes went wide, "Umm, no I'm fine. You just scared me that's all."

"Good, I've noticed lately that you've been a little jumpy and…" Will looked at her eyes; Lana was frozen under his melting gaze, "mysterious. You will always be a mystery to me Lana." Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Lana stiffened. She felt as if he could read her thoughts at the very moment he touched her, he suspected something… at least that's what she thought.

Her body relaxed after a moment of silence, Lana lifted her head to look at Will's face but his eyes were staring at something over by Jack. Lana tried to find what he was exactly staring at, it took awhile to understand but then it clicked into place when she saw Elizabeth's glistening face come into view. Lana's heart wrenched in pain, she thought Will had gotten over Elizabeth by now. Love can't be healed that easily, especially when it was your first love.

Everything started to make sense now, the first time Will kissed her it came as quite a shock to Lana but she took it anyway. Will had never said he loved her or any loving words of that kind. She was only a recover girl for Will, just so he doesn't feel alone and worthless after Elizabeth. The truth about what Lana really was to Will was too agonizing to accept so she shoved it to the back of her mind to be forgotten.

Instead she felt sick after the thought, being with pirates sure changes people. Lana wouldn't have gotten into this mess with the Keepers if she hadn't met Will. She could be at her bar right now serving drinks to disruptive drunks and being miserable behind a counter or she could be her standing next to Will with adventure in front of her, which she was. Except the bad thing about being there next to Will was her little secret that keeps her apart from everyone, the one that makes her jump when Will comes up behind her when she's spying on Jack. The one that she wishes that would just go away and all she had to worry about was where they were going next. Except she can't make it go away, she has to take action and fix it before the Keepers come, the only thing is she will never earn Jack and Will's trust back afterward. That was eating her from the inside out, the part that makes her wish that she still was a bar maid back at Gunman's Bay.

   

"Captain, we're approaching the ship." Patrick assured James Norrington.

"Great, put use behind the island we're going to attack on foot and on water." Norrington instructed with a gleam in his eye.

Patrick shouted orders to the crew while Norrington glared at the horizon ahead of him. "I've got you Sparrow, once, and, for all."

   

Lana finally had her scheme into action; she talked to the monkey quietly below deck where all the rum was stored. "Monkey, I want you to get something for me."

Jack, the monkey, nodded his head as a reply, Lana didn't know if this was going to work, but had to do something. She can't really go up to Jack and snatch the Jewel out of his pocket, she had to think clever and this was as clever as it was going to get.

"I want you to get a yellow diamond out of Jack's coat pocket, can you do that?" She felt utterly and completely mental talking to a monkey but Jack nodded his head once again.

"Then bring it back down here to me and I will give you a treat." Lana pointed to herself while she explained that last part to the primate.

Jack's enthusiasm sparked and he darted off toward the upper level.

"You stupid monkey better do it right or else I'm dead and you too." Lana muttered to herself, and then she hunched herself in a corner and waited for Jack to return.

   

Pintel and Ragetti were sitting at the stern of the ship arguing about nothing important. "I say Sparrow won't have the ship for long once he gets it from that witch woman." Ragetti suggest.

"No, no, na, Sparrow is smart enough by now to know what he has to do to keep the blasted ship." Pintel retorted.

"Do you really think so?" Ragetti questioned.

"Yes, I do and you know what else I think? Is that we need to get to work on this here…" Pintel stopped in mid stand to stare at something behind Ragetti.

"What?" Ragetti whipped around to see a section of sail vanish behind tall palm trees on the island. "I suppose they aren't anything good?" Ragetti asked foolishly, while both men dashed off to warn Jack.

   

Jack stood still at the helm staring intently at the island that was rapidly approaching. He was only minutes away to retrieve his beloved Pearl and this time he wasn't going to let it go as easily, or better yet he wasn't going to let her go at all. Satisfied with his new agreement with himself he tapped his finger on his compass at a steady pace, every moment afterward his pace grew rapidly.

His melody of tapping was interrupted by Pintel and Ragetti running up behind him. "Captn', CAPTN'!" Both the men shouted on the top of their lungs.

Jack winced at the severe sound of yelling as it was blown into his ear, "Men, no need to yell, I'm right by you." Jack explained rather calmly.

"Sorry Captn', but we have some urgent news." Ragetti explained glancing back toward where he saw the sails had disappeared.

"Go on." Jack suggested, his eyes intently on Ragetti, but quickly changed to Pintel who started talking.

"We saw a Royal Navy ship, right over there." Pintel pointed his finger at the other side of the island.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but he felt a small hand reach into his coat pocket, he glanced down to see a blur of black fur flash by. "Blasted monkey!" Jack swiftly pulled out his pistil and started shooting, but the monkey was far to fast and was gone before the second shot was fired, it wouldn't have mattered much if he shot the monkey after all. Jack checked his coat pocket to make sure everything was safe and sound, he was about to over look it but the Jewel was missing.

"Get that monkey!" Jack shouted to all of his crew, he raced down the steps where the monkey had gone. "Split up men."

   

There was an eerie silence in the storage room, an occasional creak or groan would sound out. Lana still sat hunched behind a few crates and barrels waiting for Jack, the monkey, to come back. She sat there for a couple more minutes when she heard pattering of little footsteps, later followed by yelling and loud stomping feet. Lana peeked over a barrel and found Jack perched on a box not too far away from her.

"Over here." Lana whispered to Jack, and waved him over to her.

The monkey did as told and swung over on a portion of rope that hung loosely from the ceiling, he plopped the Jewel in her hands and sat patiently on his hunches for a treat. Luckily Lana had remembered to take a piece of bread from the kitchen earlier, she handed the monkey his reward and stood up brushing her pants off.

Lana heard a loud thunk and then more steps that followed, before slipping back into her hiding place she saw a few men appear from the stairs. She listened carefully to their conversation as she sat there.

"Jack do you really think the monkey took the Jewel, it could have falln' out somewhere on the ship." Lana recognized Gibbs voice; it was close which wasn't at all a good sign.

"Yes I'm sure." That was Jack's voice speaking now, "I think?" He was questioning himself which was always good for Lana, and then they could leave and start looking elsewhere.

"Captn', I found something." Lana's heart dropped at those words. This voice was extremely close, her breath caught in her throat and she felt like fainting as her head grew light.

Footsteps inched closer and grew louder. _This is it, this is where they find out. _

**SO???? What cha think??? It's interesting I know, but I had fun writing the monkey part! Please review, it's the only thing that gets me motivated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
